Child of the dreams
by Kyron7
Summary: Story where boy finds out that he is the son of Cresselia and Darkrai. IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW! rated T for possible later occurences. CHAPTER 5 uploaded. I am sorry for the delays readers. In this chapter the questions about dak will be answered
1. Entry to my Dreams!

**Just so anyone new to the story knows, the first 4 chapters are written like crap, and I am actually ashamed I wrote them. Some of the facts I even change later. So if you are new, please hang in there until at least chapter eight. Thanks- Kyron7**

"_I"_ means thought speech

"I" means regular speech

GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE I COME AND GET IT OUT FOR YOU!

"Fine, Fine", I yelled back at my foster dad, "I'm getting up".

I yawned and got out of bed going torwards the bathroom. In the bathroom I turned on the shower and looked at the mirror. Staring back at me was a fifteen year old white haired boy with soft purple eyes (That's me, Cress E. Rai).

After staring at my reflection I sighed and got in the shower. After finishing my shower I got out dried off and got my clothes on, putting on my traditional purple and black headband with a crescent moon on it (the only thing I had left from my real parents). I went downstairs to get breakfast.

My foster father glared at me asking "Why do you always get up so late, why, I had to get up at six when I was young and."

Oh, boy another lecturesation (a conversation but you can't say anything) about the good old days.

I tuned out and thought back to my dreams. I had had a dream last night that was similar to dreams like the ones that I had been having for the last couple of nights. In my dream I was in a meadow that was on an island at nighttime. The first times I had the dream I had heard a man and a woman arguing about something but last night was different. This time I did not hear the man and the woman's voice was talking to me. I didn't know what she looked like or anything about her except that when she talked to me it gave me a comforting feeling.

What she said was "You will be home soon. I had no idea what she meant so I stored it in the back of mind.

My foster dad stopped his lecture and said "After school I need you to go drop something off at the office where I work.

I asked why he couldn't do it since he had a car, I didn't and that the office was a 10 minute drive away.

His response was "Because I'm watching football today and I told you to."

"Fine," I said, "I'll take your stupid package to the office." I then walked out the door with my backpack, got my bike, and rode off to school.

_Jeez_, I thought,_ why did my parents have to die? _Ever since the car crash that had killed my parents and left just me alive I had been under the care of Natas F Onwaps, an uncaring office manager who had adopted me only because he wanted to impress some girl that he went out with for about a week. Though he provided for all of my basic needs (so he wouldn't go to court for neglect) he was a big jerk.

I got to school and immediately saw my best friend, Dak Relia. We had been best friends ever since we met each other at school.

We were almost like twins; both physically and mentally. We had similar headbands (his had a new moon on it) the same kind of clothes etc. We were also both the same age, we had the same birthdays, we were both orphans and we both liked Pokémon. In fact the only things different about us were our hair and eye colors. Dak had black hair and shockingly neon blue eyes while I had white hair and purple eyes as I previously mentioned.

When it came to Pokémon we had similar favorites. Our favorite two Pokémon were Cresselia and Darkrai. We had them in the games, we had the cards of them, etc.

Dak saw me and he walked up to me asking me "How is life with your demon of a foster father?"

"Horrible" I said.

"How is life with your witch of a foster mother?"

"Dreadful" he groaned. Just like me, Dak lived with a foster mother who was as much as a jerk to him as my "dad" was to me.

You think they'd get married, which wouldn't be as bad as you'd think since it would make me and Dak brothers. Officially, that is since we already thought of ourselves as brothers.

Just then the bell rang and we ran to get to class.

We both had the same classes and we sat next to each other in each one. I always would sit next to the teacher while Dak would sit behind me. We always sat in those desks for a reason that we had realized on our first day at school.

The first time in each class, every time one of the teachers would try to fall asleep while we working (yeah they were that lazy) they would be plagued by horrendous nightmares if Dak sat next to them while if I sat next to them they would have wonderful dreams. Whenever they unfairly gave me or Dak a bad grade we'd switch places and the teachers would not get a wink of sleep, having their spot in the Dream World overrun with a horde of nightmares. We didn't know why this happened but we went with it.

"Mr. Rai what is the question to this problem?"

I looked away from the clock and at the question on the board the teacher had asked. It was the last class of the day and I was itching to get out of school.

"307.9" I said.

"NO, the answer is 308."

I immediately argued, saying that my answer was more exact and then the teacher told me to stay after school until 3:30 to remind me not to argue with a teacher. By the time I was allowed to leave class there were ominous clouds in the distance and I still had to deliver my evil foster father's stupid package.

I delivered the package and was on my way home when I saw lightening striking not too far away. However it was strange lightning since instead of it being white it was purple. Another strange thing that happened was that instead of the normal blue drops of water I was accustomed to as rain falling there was black streaks of…ENERGY!

_This is just too weird _I thought and then a purple bolt of lightning hit me and I passed out.

I opened my eyes and found myself somewhere other than the street where I had been struck by lightning. I tried to sit up but found that I was too exhausted to.

_Don't try to get up you still need to get used to this world. _I turned my head and I saw my favorite creature, the one I thought didn't exist… CRESSELIA!

_Go to sleep now dear, you need it._ Her eyes glowed and I fell asleep.

(**NOTE: The next part occurs completely in Cress's mind)**

"_Are you feeling any better now?" _said a voice in my head.

_"What happened, where am I, why am I here, who are you,wh.. _I started to say

The voice cut me off saying _"Hush, hush, I will answer your questions but please don't ask any more. _

_You were brought to a different world, you are currently on Full Moon Island in the Sinnoh Region, you are here because you are meant to be here, and finally I am Cresselia, your mother. _

_MY MOTHER! How, my parents died in a car crash, years ago! _

_No, said Cresselia, your first pair of foster parents are dead, your true parents are me and Darkrai. Just look at your name, _said Cresselia, _the first part, Cresse, comes from my name while the other part, Rai, comes from Darkrai's name._

I could now believe it but there was still one burning question in my heart. _Why did you abandon me…_

_Son we had to send you and your brother away, there was a great disaster and if you two had stayed you could have died. _

_Wait you said you and your brother so that means…_.

_Yes you have a twin brother _said Cresselia _and he will come here but it will take a while since Arceus was a bit upset about me and Darkrai bringing you here so we must get his approval first. _

I was about to ask another question but Cresselia said

"_That's enough for now, you need to rest."_

I listened to her and immediately visited the Dream World, thinking of what my new life would be like.

**Please REVIEW! This is my first story and I would like to know if it was any good.I want both good and bad reviews. If anyone thinks its good then I will add my other chapters.**


	2. New life

I woke up to find myself in a strange bed…it was floating about three feet above the ground

I woke up to find myself in a strange bed…it was floating about three feet above the ground! Another strange thing about the bed was that it was shaped like a crescent moon with purple blankets.

However the weirdness didn't stop there. Next to the bed, floating seemingly of its own accord was a bowl of assorted berries.

Next to the berries, also floating seemingly of its own accord was a note.

The note said this:

_Dear Cress,_

_Your father and I have been called to a Council of the Legendaries meeting. This meeting will last until nightfall at which time Darkrai and me have our bi-weekly jobs as dream-givers to do. Therefore you will be alone at the cave until tomorrow morning. The berries next to your bed are Oran and Sitrus berries. They should keep you full until I get back. In the meanwhile I suggest you explore the island_

_From your mom with love_

_Cresselia_

After re-reading the letter I remembered that there were berries floating next to me. That meant food! I gobbled down the berries as fast as I could trying to fill my starved belly.

Due to the fact that the berries were Oran and Sitrus berries they boosted my drained power levels enough so that I could actually get out of bed and look at the rest of my room.

I was amazed. If it weren't for the fact that Cresselia had told me in her letter I would never have known that I was in a cave!

It was then that I noticed that there were some clothes on the ground. Guessing that they were for me I picked them up and started to put them on. There was a pair of sandals, jeans, boxers, a white shirt with 3 purple rings on it (Like Cresselia's arms/wings), my traditional headband, and last of all a strange necklace. Attached to the necklace was a bunch of little yellow feathers. I remember seeing the feathers before in the Pokemon games somewhere but I couldn't remember where.

I walked out of my room and looked at the rest of what I guessed was to be my new home. It was pretty homey with a living room, a stockroom of all kinds of berries, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. After looking through each of these rooms I spotted a lighted archway. I went through the archway and found myself outside.

It looked pretty much like the same place in my dreams; it was a meadow and it had a nice sea breeze. The only thing different was that it was daytime here while in my dreams it was nighttime.

I walked over to one of the trees surrounding the meadow and sat against it. The sun felt so good and I was so full after eating the berries that I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up hearing some person saying "Hey get up"

I opened my eyes and saw a teenage girl looking at me. She looked to be about the same age as me. The thing that really struck me was the combination of the blue eyes and the blue hair. I've always liked the color blue by the way.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." responded the girl. "For your information, my name is Kerin and I just moved to the school."

"What school?" I asked.

"What do you mean, what school? Everyone on this island is here because of entering Mr. Wowemt's Lunar School for Psychic's."

"Well I'm not psychic."

"Yes you are" said Kerin, "I can tell you are psychic because I am one too. Psychics can sense psychic energy in other people and your energy levels are off the charts. You rival Mr Wowemt's power levels."

I was shocked. Not just because I rivaled the power of some guy that I had never met before. I was shocked because I had inherited powers from my mom Cresselia!

"How long have you lived here?" I asked

"About a week ago, I just finished settling into my room."

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"All of my life." I lied (I didn't want her to think I was insane since people probably don't come to this world from other ones very often).

"So are you looking for Cresselia too?" she questioned.

"What do you mean looking for Cresselia?" I replied, a little bit confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Cresselia is!" exclaimed Kerin.

"No I know who she is but what do you mean by looking for her?"

"Everyone knows why people search for Cresselia, it's so they can get a Lunar Wing!" replied Kerin.

"I'm still lost here" I said

"Okay here's the basic summary. Remember the school I told you about?"

I nodded.

"Well, they are very picky about who teaches there. For starters they have to be psychic but that's a given. The other requirement is that they must have found the most powerful Psychic in existence, who of course is Cresselia, the only verified legendary psychic. That's why the school was built on this island, because Cresselia is rumored to live here."

_"If only you knew how right that rumor is"_ I thought to myself.

"To prove that they met Cresselia" continued Kerin, "they must bring with them a Lunar Wing. The more times they meet Cresselia, the more Lunar Wings they get, and the more respected they are. I have seen people that have as many as four Lunar Wings and they have really high power levels."

"Wait, what does their power levels have anything to do with Lunar Wings?" I questioned.

"Oh, right it's believed that a very small portion of Cresselia's power is in each Lunar Wing so that boosts their power levels. Usually that makes them more powerful then any other psychic, unless you count Mr. Wowemt whose power is greater then anyone else at the school, even those with Lunar Wings."

"What does a Lunar Wing look like?" I asked.

"I have a picture right here." she said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and showing it to me.

"So that's what those little yellow feathers were" I said, unintentionally thinking out loud.

"Wait, you've seen some of these somewhere? Where did you see them?!" exclaimed Kerin

"Calm down a bit, I'll show you." I said, pulling my necklace out from my shirt.

"HOLY GOD, HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY OF THOSE!" yelled Kerin.

"Don't yell so loud you're making my head hurt." I said, wincing at the very loud sound.

"I got them from Cresselia, you could say that we are _very _good friends." I said after the ringing left my head.

"Could you take me to see her?" asked Kerin.

"Yes, but she isn't here right now I'll take you to see her tommorow."

"Fine." said Kerin as she walked off, "I'll see you tommorow."

After she walked off I noticed that it was getting dark (we had talked for a pretty good amount of time). Having nothing better to do, I walked back to the cave and got in my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Transformation likely in next chapter, if not there then in fourth. Ive already written 22 pages so I do know what will happen. Of course I could still use ideas for what people would like to see. I still want reviews and if you wouldn't mind having a character in the story named after you then email me at either or (I am not sure if my school account maclay lets in emails from this site).**


	3. I discover psychic powers!

And I'm back! In this 3rd chapter of The Child of The Dreams Cress turns into a Cresselia! Enjoy!

_"You sure slept a lot while I was gone," _said a voice in my head, _" Did you have fun while I was gone?"_

"Where are you ?" I asked.

_"Try the living room"_

I got out of bed (which, by the way, was _really _comfortable) and headed towards the living room.

In the living room I saw Cresselia reading a weird newspaper while "sitting" on a chair (She actually was floating about an inch above it but it looked like she was sitting). With all of the weird things that had happened to me you would think that nothing could faze me now. However, when you see someone reading a newspaper that looks like it is made of pure silver with gold text you'd be surprised too.

Cresselia must have noticed me staring and asked _"Do you want a copy?"_

I simply nodded and suddenly a pink cat appeared out of nowhere with a canvas bag full of what I guess where newspapers.

"_Hey, I already gave you a copy Cresselia!"_ said the cat, sounding really annoyed.

_"You did but my son wants a copy as well." _

_"Fine"_ said the cat (Which I remembered from the games to be Mew) and it threw the paper in my general direction.

As Mew was about to leave it told Cresselia something which I couldn't make out (I had just been wacked in the face with a newspaper. Mew then vanished again (Right before I was about to throw the paper right back at mew as hard as I could)

Deciding that I could get revenge on the cat some other time I decided to look at the newspaper I had just gotten. I looked at the main article and was shocked. The main article was about ME!! It said that Cresselia had brought me back without permission and how was an all day discussion about it and how she had to go before someone named Arceus (whoever that was) and so on and so on.

After I finished the paper Cresselia asked _"Is there anything you want to do today?"_

"Actually" I said, "Yes , I was going to see Kerin."

_"Awwww, my little man already has a girlfriend does he?" _she said going into the accursed "My little man is growing up mother mode" that all boys despise.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I barely even know her, I just told her that I would take her to meet you today."

Her expression suddenly went to a bored one as she said _"Let me guess, she's a psychic at that school and she wants a Lunar Wing from me."_

_"_Uhhh.. Yeah but how did you know that?"

_"For starters I can read your mind so I could have seen it in your mind. Actually though, those psychics have been annoying me with these searches for years."_

"Okay but I kind of promised Kerin that would take her to see you so would it be okay if I.."

_"Yes you may bring her here if you wish." _Cresselia said cutting me off.

"I'll go get her now" I said as I was walking out of the door.

Once outside I had no idea of where to look for her so I just started walking around aimlessly.

Suddenly I heard a couple of explosions and screams and I decided to go see what was happening.

When I got to the source of the sounds I had solved both of my questions. I had found Kerin but she was in a Pokémon battle. (Note: This is the psychic school Kerin mentioned earlier)

On one side was Kerin with a very beat up looking Gallade while on the other side was an Alakazam that looked like it was perfectly fine. The Alakazam's trainer had a necklace with one lunar wing on it.

While I was watching, the other trainer commanded his Alakazam to use Psybeam which knocked out the Gallade.

Kerin returned her badly beaten Gallade to it's pokeball after which I went up to her to try to comfort her.

She immediately perked up once she saw me and said "Hey Cress!"

Apparently the person she was facing decided that he hadn't filled his "Be a jerk to X number of people for the day" quota because he decided to say "Who is this _loser, _your lame ass boyfriend? He looks like he has never even been in a battle, let alone had a single Pokémon."

I don't know about you but when someone calls me weak it makes me get PO'd. So when this trainer called me a weakling, I got mad.

Apparently, when a psychic gets mad, things… happen. Small objects randomly float around, the car keys you swear were on the table a second ago vanish, stuff like that. However, when _an extremely powerful_ psychic gets mad, well…

It's kind of hard to remember what happened next but what I do remember is something in me snapping and the Trainer went flying. Judging by the splash and the huge plume of water that came over the tree line the jerk must have landed in the ocean. That's when I passed out.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was in my bed. I looked around wondering how I got here. It was then that Cresselia came into my room. Apparently she didn't realize that I was awake because she started mumbling to herself.

"Oh, I know that I should have put those psychic locks on him to prevent this from happening, but, NOO, I had to forget about it. Well, I guess I have no other choice then to change him now."

After hearing this, I was a bit worried so I decided to drop the act and ask what exactly she was talking about.

When I did sit up (and in the process, scare the living daylight out of her) and asked what exactly she was talking about, she told me something that really confused me.

"I think you have been here long enough to get rid of that illusion, dear."

"What illusion?" I asked.

"Do you really think that I, a Pokémon, gave birth to a human?"

That stunned me. "Wait… are you saying that I am a Pokémon?"

"A Cresselia to be exact, dear, now close your eyes."

I did as told and when she told me to open them again I nearly fainted. I WAS A CRESSELIA!!

However, I didn't look like mom in a few ways. The back of my body was purple and my rings were green. Cresselia didn't give me much time to admire my new body because apparently I had somewhere to be. We teleported away to someplace she called… The Hall Of Origin.

**Yeah, I'm back, and working on the next chapter as well. I needed to change something in this chapter because I feel that I revealed Cress's heritage to Kerin WAY too early so… sorry bout that. Will have the next chapter up SOON!!! –Kyron7**


	4. I meet the Alpha pokemon BWAHA

**Sorry that I have been offline for so long. You would not believe how hard it is being a sophomore at a private school that has a headmaster with Jesuit idealisms. Plus I have a satanic Drivers ED teacher. TO add to that I lost my **_**Child of the Dreams **_**folder and didn't find it until yesterday. Well, enough of my spouting misery onto you. Happy Halloween and by the way, REVIEW AND AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OTHER THAN THE USUAL **"**good job, can't wait until you update- crap rather give me ideas or anything like **PercyandCassandra **VERY HELPFUL** **constructive criticism. You can also make those angry reviews because I know that someone out there dislikes my story. Now that I rebottled my irate rage of useless reviews Let us get on with the story where Cress meets 2 legendaries and maybe even battles a stuck-up prick! ENJOY! BTW I DON'T OWN POKEMON! The only character's I own in this story are Dak and Cress.**

**Speech key**

_**Welcome-**_ Arceus or one of the more divine looking legendaries

**REVIEW!!- Author telling you to get off your lazy butt and do so or just giving a note**

_IT'S A TRAP!!- _great line from star wars or just a private thought/ telepathic talk (I will let you know)

Reden- to talk in german or just one of the characters in the story talking

**NOW ON WITH IT**

I blinked my eyes, trying to get the suddenly flashing spots out of my eyes. It had been the first time I had ever been _conscious _during a teleport.

Once the flashing spots were gone I looked around. We were standing on a glassy tiled floor which seemed to have no end. When I looked down however I was in for a shock.

We were about a mile off the ground!!! I would have closed my eyes but the voice I heard prevented me from doing so.

"_**Welcome to the Hall Of Origin, young one."**_

Now, the common sense in me said that since a.) This voice sounded godlike and b.)since it seemed to be coming from everywhere, I should just kneel on the ground until the speaker got in sight.

However, I have never **ever** listened to my common sense (besides, how can I kneel with no legs).

"I AM NO "YOUNG ONE" I AM A TEENAGER SO GET IT TOGETHER WHOEVER YOU ARE" I griped.

"_**I see that he inherited your fine temper, Cresselia." **_

At that a figure that could only be described as divine entered my sight. From its golden hooves to its glowing green eyes, to the… odd golden wheel attached to its midsection?

This figure looked like a god and I realized… I had just yelled at it.

"**PLEASE DON'T SMITE ME!!!**" I yelled. Being smited by a deity was **NOT **on my to-do list.

"_**Don't worry you… I mean Cress,"**_ stated the magnificent being, _**"I would not harm you for any reason at all." **_Then he added telepathically to me "_**If I did, your mother would beat the shit out of me."**_

Now he addressed my mother "_**I will call you when we are finished."**_

At this my mother bowed her head and started to float away but before she left she said "Just don't take too long with him because he is due to meet his teacher within an hour.

Arceus (**If you didn't know that well I'm sorry but try to keep up with pokemon info)** nodded his head and with that she teleported away.

Arceus turned torwards me. _**"Now Cress, I want you to answer me, truthfully… Would you rather have stayed in the Testing World than come here?"**_

"Sir, I would have given up much greater things to have been given the chance to come here." I stated, being completely honest. (**Hey becoming a Cresselia or even going to the Pokemon World would have made me over-the-moon happy. I would go through amazing amounts of pain for something like that to happen to me.)**

One thing confused me though.

"Sir, when you referred to the world I used to live in you called it the Testing World. What do you mean by that?" I asked, quite curious.

"_**It goes like this Cress. Everyone has a "First Life" in the world you have lived in for the past fourteen years, to determine whether or not they are reborn in this world. Those that are evil throughout their First Lives do not gain their chance to come and be reborn in this world. They will go to Girantina's realm and be punished for all of Eternity by their greatest fears, unless of course they don't have a fear, where they'll get to experience all of the punishments at once. **_

I blanched at this and then asked quickly "What about those that are good?"

"_**Those that are good are reborn into this world. Depending on what they were like in the other life will determine what they are in this life. Of course, with one exception, they lose all of their past life memories when they are reborn into this world."**_

I mulled over what he had told and said "What was the one?"

"_**Somehow during transit to this world, a spirit was not reborn but instead just appeared as a ghost. This spirit traveled all around the world looking for a way back home when it suddenly was thrown back into its own world by some unknown force. It was hurled into a man in the first world by the name of **__**Satoshi Tajiri**__**, which used the things the spirit had seen to inspire the Pokemon industry in your world."**_

Out of nowhere an alarm clock appeared and started beeping. Arceus looked at it and said _**"It looks like we are out of time to talk with." **_

Arceus then stared off into the distance as if he was thinking about something. I was about to ask what I should do when he suddenly said "_**I have just told Cresselia that I am going to send you directly to your tutor. Hang on." **_

That was all the warning I got before Arceus used his teleport on me (**In my story, Arceus can use teleport on objects and other beings, not just himself). **

The next thing I knew I was doing a face plant into the ground… and it made a pretty decent depression into the ground.

"Jeez, Arceus your teleport is worse than my mom's." I said to no one in particular.

"_**That is where I would have to agree with you, new dream-maker."**_

I whirled around to see a giant bird/divine being thing behind me. Unlike with Arceus I was able to identify almost right away due to the fact that it was my third favorite pokemon (after Cresselia and Darkrai that is).

"L-l-lugia!!" I managed to stammer out. Here was the divine bird himself right in front of me. Next my brain made its way out of the dirt up to my head and back into my skull (**And note for those who do not have such a tissue group, HIS BRAIN WAS NOT LITERALLY IN THE DIRT!!).**

"Wait, so you're my tutor?!?" I exclaimed.

"_**Yes, I will be your teacher on the powers of the mind. Today I will be teaching you how to actively use your psychic powers, so you don't instinctively use them which would drastically reduce your power levels, as well as how to use telekinesis, telepathy, psychic attacks/defense moves, fly, and…"**_ Lugia added with what could only be a grin on his face, _**"how to teleport without face planting Pokemon into the dirt like our dear Alpha Pokemon (**_**cough cough ARCEUS WHO SUCKS AT TELEPORTING cough) does.**

I grinned. I was finally going to learn to use my powers. In my open part of my mind that any telepathic being can read, I was thinking **HELL YES I CAN BE MORE POWERFUL AND UBERPWN PEOPLE!!! **In the private part of my mind, the small partdealing with emotions, I was thinking quietly "_I wonder what Kerin will think of me now"._

**Well that's it for this section of the child of Dreams. In the next one we meet the clone pokemon, an annoying prick of a psychic, and we have an Uber cool battle. BTW REVIEW MY STORY DAMNIT!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!1!1!1!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!1!!! Also:HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! NOW ON TO SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF THE LITTLE SHRIMPS WHO TRY TO WALK UP TO MY CANDY CAULDRON USING A SCYTHE AND SOME RED WATER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!1!**


	5. 5:What about Dak?

**Okay to start off I am sorry for taking so very long to update. I have had a lot of things on my mind from school and whatnot so I had to put this fic up in the attic for a while. Second, I have ADHD mixed with some other syndromes so at night if I don't take my meds I will get a little, excited, to say the least. Think of a kid bouncing off the walls and add two sacks of sugar and you get me without my medications. That is why my last chapter had a little **_**too **_**much author input, so I apologize Luhan. That will not happen again. For those who love this story, don't get too depressed if my chapters are far apart in posting, that's just the way I am. Now, the chapter. You may or may not see some stuff about Dak in here so don't get your hopes up. I will **_**try my best**_** to make a big chapter by the end of next week. Now, off my soapbox and ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!!!**

"_I"_ means thought speech

"I" means regular speech

Lugia was quite the impressive teacher. He taught me how to activate my inborn Pokemon battle skills as a Cresselia, teaching me how to use moves such as Psycho Cut, Double Team, Slash , Moonlight, and Aurora Beam. He also taught me how to use basic telekinesis, telepathy, and transformations, all of which I mastered pretty well. The transformation skill helped me appear to be a human, which Lugia explained to be a vital skill. He said if I ever wanted to be around humans without being captured, I would have to be able to look human.

This thought had not crossed my mind before as I hadn't realized that now being a Pokémon, I could be captured by humans.

Teleportation training went… not so well. I didn't suck at it, no, I could teleport just fine. But my finishing point was what got me each time. I would think off a place just like Lugia said, but my thoughts would get distracted for some reason and I would end up somewhere besides the place Lugia told me to go to.

"_Don't get so frustrated," _Lugia told me after I failed the teleport test once again, "_It takes time and much practice to be able to teleport with accuracy."_

"_But I should be able to do better than this! "I'm probably the worst teleporter ever!" _

"_Not so." _Lugia replied. "_You could have done worse. Much worse. You could have put too much power into the teleport and ended up on the mainland or even in the ionosphere. Instead you just were off by a few hundred feet."_

"_Has anyone actually teleported into the ionosphere by accident?"_ I asked curiously.

"_I was once training a group of lesser_ _mews _**(AN In my story there is the legendary mew and then there is Lesser Mews)**_in how to teleport__and one of them decided to show off in front of a female. He put too much power into the teleport and yes, he ended up in the ionosphere. _

I gulped, suddenly realizing that much worse things could be happening with my teleport. Lugia then looked at the sun which was now setting.

"_It is getting late Cress. You better head on home to your mother. I think that you can make it on your own, correct?" _

I felt a little nervous. After hearing the story about the mew turned upper atmosphere explorer combined with my earlier attempts at teleporting I don't think you could blame me.

"_Don't worry Cress," _Lugia said, "_If you somehow end up in the ionosphere, which is highly unlikely, I will get you right away."_

"_Thanks."_ That made me feel a lot better.

"_After all, you would probably just end up in the Mesosphere."_

"_WHAT!!" _my relief having gone straight out the window.

"_Kidding!"_

I concentrated on Cresselia's cave and I managed to end up only 100 feet from the entrance. I went inside and saw Cresselia waiting for me in the living room reading a book made of some kind of energy.

"_So how did it go with Lugia, son?" _she asked.

"_Fine." _I replied, too tired to say much. "_I'm going to bed."_

"_Okay dear, I will see you in the morning with a surprise."_

Not really processing the last fourth of the sentence since I was exhausted, I floated off to my room. Once inside I transformed back into a human and got in bed. **(AN The reason he had to transform into a human is because his first bed was made with a human body in mind not a Cresselia's.)**

Morning came much too quickly. I woke up and yawned, still a bit tired from the late night training with Lugia. As my wind slowly woke up I noticed something unusual in the room, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I woke up completely I finally realized that there was another bed in the room and that apparently someone was in it. I tiptoed over to see who it was when all of a sudden the person rolled over and I gasped at who it was.

IT WAS DAK!!!!!!

As I tried to reboot my brain from the Blue Screen of Death that the shock of seeing Dak gave it, Dak slowly woke up.

"Where am I," he mumbled. Then he saw me.

"Oh hi Cress, WAIT A MINUTE, CRESS!" That got him out of bed as he shot straight up from under the blankets and stared at me.

"How did you get here" I asked him.

" I don't know I was hit by some weird black lightning bolt during some purple rai…where is here anyway I don't remember anything besides falling unconscious?" he asked curiously.

I suddenly thought of an easy way to tell him he was no longer on Earth.

"Wait here a second" I told him. I then ran out to the berry storage room and grabbed an Oran berry. I then ran back to the bedroom and showed him the berry.

"This answer your question?" I asked.

He replied by fainting right away.

**Look, I'm sorry it is short but I don't want to leave people with nothing. After all something is better then nothing at all. Right? I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can make time to. I will also try to not write stories when I am on a sugar high from candy like during my halloween chapter. I apologize for the delay and I will try to the best of my ability to update more often. I am happy though that I have not had any flames as of yet. Thank you, and may your dreams be all you want them to be-Kyron7**


	6. I start my Journey!

**Ummmmmmm….. Yeah I'm not dead. I realize that it has been a **_**very**_** long time since my last update, about fourteen months, and I am so sorry to leave everyone hanging. My life has been really switched upside down and I HONESTLY have not had time to write anymore on **_**The**__**Child of the Dreams**_** but now, after going through my jar (A very SMALL JAR) of reviews and reading them ( Mainly **_**Luhan **_**and **_**PercyandCassandra**_**) I have decided that I am going to try and get this baby off the ground again!! Now, on to my (probably bad and full of plot and grammatical holes) attempt at continuing the story.**

**Oh, just in case anyone was a bit confused by this, the Fullmoon Island in this story is MUCH larger than the one in the Diamond and Pearl games. The one in the games is more like a rock with some trees on it while mine is big enough to have a school campus on it as well as enough space that no one discovers Cresselia's cave. Also, for those who are wondering about Darkrai, well, I'll get to that later.**

"_I"_ means thought speech

"I" means regular speech

Later, after I finally managed to resuscitate Dak, he was full of questions. When I say full of questions I mean all of his brain was devoted to asking questions and then some.

"Why are we here?", "Which region do you think we're in?", "Why was I hit by a black lightning bolt?", "Why… wait are you floating!?!"

I realized that the last question was directed more towards me and when I looked down **(BTW Cress had been sitting in a cross-legged position) **I realized that, yes I was indeed floating.

"Ummm… I think I will answer that question last?" I replied. "Alright, first of all, we are in the Sinnoh Region, Full-Moon Island to be exact. Second, that black lightning bolt teleported you here. The same thing is what sent me here, except it was a purple lightning bolt. Finally, the reason that we are here, as well why I'm floating is because, well…"

It was at this moment that I released my shape shift to reveal myself in all my Cresselian glory.

"_We're kind of the kids of two legendary pokemon._" I told him telepathically.

Dak had no reply to this because, once again he had fainted.

After I transformed back into a human and revived Dak, AGAIN, we went out for a walk so he could calm down a bit. I showed him around Cressel… I mean OUR new home as well as the clearing outside of the cave. I also explained the whole reason why we had both been sent to the human world for a while.

While we were walking, Dak also asked a lot of questions, mainly about how much of this world the same as the Pokémon world.

As I was focusing on Dak's questions, and not paying attention to where I was going, I walked straight into someone else and we both fell to the ground

"Hey, watch where you're going" said a HIGHLY annoyed voice.

Wait a minute, I swear I had heard that voice before. Then it hit me.

"Oh, hey Kerin."

Apparently, Dak liked the combination of blue hair and eyes on a teenage girl even more than I did because he seemed really excited to meet Kerin, his mouth agape and… wait how did his eyes turn into hearts?

"Hello, and who are you, beautiful girl that SOMEONE should have told me about earlier" he said, taking a moment from his adoration of Kerin to throw a glare at me.

"My name is Kerin and you are?" she replied, with a bit of confusion evident in her voice **(If you need a better way to picture Dak's reaction, think of Brock in the anime, whenever he sees a female;))**.

"He's,"I started, bumping Dak to the side in an attempt to break him out of his stupor,"My younger twin brother, who apparently needs to learn some manners."

"I do not need to learn… HEY!!! I'M NOT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!!!"

"I am pretty sure that you are."

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"Ummm, guys?"

In our argument about who was older, AKA ME, we had completely forgotten about Kerin.

"Sorry about that", we said simultaneously.

"Sooooo," she started, "what are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Just taking a walk. Enjoying the fresh sea breeze and the forest."

Then Kerin apparently remembered something. "Oh I completely forgot, Cress, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked , slightly curious what was so important that she would come and try to find me to ask.

"Well, the school's year-long break is starting tomorrow, and I was going to mainland and I wanted to ask you…would you come with me?"

At this request I was dumbstruck. A girl who I had known for a few days wanted to travel around the country with me for a _whole year?_

Dak's response, of course, was quite predictable (and not because we were twins)

"HEY!!!WHAT ABOUT ME!!!"

"Oh, sure, you can tag along if you want," replied Kerin in a tone that indicated she really cared less about what he did. "I mean, the reason I didn't ask you was because I've known you for all of, oh say, _two minutes_. However, if you don't include you two arguing about whose older, that time would be reduced to about forty-two seconds."

"Okay, so you've haven't known me that long," stammered Dak, "But why invite Cress, you've known him for at most a few days?"

"Cause he helped me out and I thought it would be nice to return the favor."

I decided now was the opportune time to return to the main topic

"Sure, we would love to come Kerin!" I enthuastically told her.

Then I remembered something that I should probably do first.

"Ummm… we'll be right back Kerin, I mean we should probably ask our mom about this."

Dak was slightly confused about this (as he probably related mom to the foster mother he had in the other world and then he brightened up a bit.

"Oh you're talking about Cresmpfmpfmpfmh"

Thankfully I had been able to act quickly and put my hand over his mouth before he had revealed to Kerin that were the children of two legendary Pokémon.

"We will be right back." I told Kerin before I walked back to the cave, dragging Dak with me.

Once I was sure that we were out of earshot of Kerin, I let Dak talk again.

"What the HELL was that for!" he demanded urgently.

I sighed. Dak could be REALLY dense sometimes.

"Okay, bro, what would you do if someone came up to you saying that they were the Son of A God+?" I asked him, after smacking my face in exasperation.

""Good point." He admitted.

However, I was on aroll with this, and gave him another reason to not admit our heritage to anyone.

"It could be worse than be called crazy, you could accidentally tell someone and they believe you."

"So, people find out that we're mini-gods, whats the problem with that?" Dak asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, WE GET CAPTURED BY TRAINERS!! Don't forget, we're not actually human, we're pokemon. If anyone finds out, we could get captured. And yes, before you say we can fight them off, someone could still beat us. Even worse, we could get unlucky and go up against some lucky trainer who has a Masterball. So try to keep quiet about the whole children of legendaries thing, alright?"

Dak agreed and we continued on back to the cave. Luckily, Cresselia hadn't left for work yet, so we were able to ask her.

"_Of course you two can go. I think it would be for the best if you both got a little more acquainted with your new world. Along the way you could do something for me as well."_

Now I was curious. What could we do that our mom, a Legendary pokemon, couldn't?

When we asked her what she had in mind, she sighed.

"_Its about your father, Darkrai. I swear that Pokémon never knows when to come home, More than likely, he's avoiding me."_

"But why would he be avoiding you", we both asked.

"_APPARENTLY, I have a bit of a temper so he is more likely afraid that I'll tear him apart for being gone for so long. He NEEDS to come back in order to help with your training Dak. He's the only Legendary who specializes in the Dark-type, well, besides Giratina, but he has a full time job and can't take time off. So, in order for Dak to know the ins and outs of being a Darkrai, you need to find your father."_

"Where should we start to look?" I asked.

"_I would go to a small town called Alamos Town. He used to go there before so he might be there now. It's a bit northwest of Oreburgh, and its in the middle of a big lake. You can't miss it._

Cresselia paused to think for a minute_. "Actually, I have something that the two of you might have need of."_

She then went back into, well, what I think was her bedroom, and then came out with two things that I recognized from the games. Apparently Dak did as well.

"COOOOOLLL!!! WE GET POKETECHS!!" we both shouted simultaneously.

"_Is that what they're called? Apparently human trainers on the island are… loose with their belongings. I found both of these, as well as, oddly enough, some backbacksjust sitting around outside. I filled both of the backbacks with berries in case you get hungry."_

As we turned to leave, she added _"Don't forget to stay in touch!"_

"We got it mom!" Dak and me said ,AGAIN, simultaneously.

Unknowingly, we were both thinking the same thing.

"_We really need to stop doing that."_

We caught back up with Kerin and told her that we would be happy to come with her on her trip. As we headed to the ferry, I decided to ask about the agenda of our trip.

"So," I asked,"Where are we headed first?"

"Ohh, I thought we would go on the classical tour of the cities with gyms, maybe battle a few Gym leaders."

"You think we could stop by a few of the smaller towns as well? I mean, for example, I heard that Alamos has these really amazing towers!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Sure I think we can fit that in. But we better wait a while before going there, the weather gets really bad around there this time of year." She replied.

"Ohh, alright then."

We then got on the ferry, and headed for our first destination: Canalave Town.

**Soooo… is this a good comeback? Yes, I decided that I would go with the usual trip across Sinnoh like many other fanfictions do. BUT!! Do those other fanfictions have protagonists that are, in fact, the children of Legendary Pokémon? I THINK NOT! Oh and yes, Dak, Cress, and Kerin WILL meet up with Ash and the gang. I am adamant on this because otherwise I have nothing to plan forward to. Also, Cress and Dak WILL be getting Pokémon and that's where you (the reviewers) come in. I need to know what pokemon you want them to get. Each will get two pokemon, one of which has to match their type. The other can be anything but a legendary or a pokemon that I just plain hate. PPS, there are two little… Easter eggs, in this chapter. One references, an AWESOME fanfiction title, and the other references a movie. Can you guess them?**

**Standard Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!!!**


	7. My first Job as a Cresselia

**Okay, I know there are a couple of people who are reading this story, SO WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU REVIEW? I mean come on! I had at least twenty-four people read last chapter and only one of them reviewed? Its pathetic, really pathetic. Overall I have had 1,247 hits on my story, and of those, only THIRTEEN readers reviewed! THIRTEEN!! Look at this way. I need reviews in order to know what the readers want, or to know how I'm screwing up. If I don't get these reviews, how am I supposed tp know what (for example) Pokémon people want Cress and Dak to get? So come on people! Give me some reviews…PLEASE!!!!!! Oh, almost forgot. I _may _not be able to update this over the summer. You see, I am posting all of this from a computer at school. This is because the computer that is getting put in my room is kind of old and _might_ have problems connecting with the wifi in my house. So summer updates all depend on whether on not I can convince a family member with a laptop to let me upload from there. Now that all of that is out of the way, on to the next chapter!**

When we got off of the ferry at Canalave City, Dak and I were stunned.

_Canalave was HUGE!!!!_

Compared to the tiny towns and cities that we had seen in the games, Canalave was amazingly big. There were several buildings that we had never seen before, as well as some we had.

Apparently we had been staring and gaping too much that Kerin took notice.

"What's the matter, you two act like you've never seen a city before?" she teased.

I had to think fast in order to come up with some way to escape her curiosity without giving away that I had only lived in this world for a few days.

"That's because I haven't." I said, lying through my teeth."Both me and Dak have lived on that island our whole life."

For once Dak realized what I was doing and decided to change the topic.

"So, Kerin," he started, "How about you show us around?"

At this she seemed rather excited, probably because it meant she would be able to show off to the both us. (Though I had a suspicion that Dak thought it was mainly for him).

The one thing I could say about the tour, was that it went by in a flash.

On the way to the PokeCenter, we passed by a very old and slightly worn-down building.

"Hey,Kerin," I asked, "what building is that over there?"

"Oh, that's the famous Canalave Library. Supposedly they have the greatest collection of books in the entire region. I was in there once or twice, trying to find information on Cresselia."

"I think we should visit it tomorrow," I said. "You could say that reading is one of my hobbies."

Okay, that was an understatement. Books aren't my hobby, they're my PASSION! But anyways…

Right when we were about to walk into the PokeCenter **(I say its right next to the library because I can) **a woman angrily stormed out of the Center door, got in her car, and drove away.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Kerin.

"I'm not sure, but did you see her eyes?" I said, "It looked like she had been crying a lot recently."

We walked into the center and rang the bell at the desk.

"I already told you, there's nothing I can do!!!" a voice yelled from the back (which I presumed was where the infirmary was).

The owner of the voice stormed out, revealing it to be none other than the resident Nurse Joy. Apparently she had thought were someone else, because when she saw us she immediately started apologizing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought that she had come back to argue with me more."

"Who, that woman who just left?" I asked, having made the simple logic jump.

Joy sighed. "Yes, that's the one." She keeps coming in and asking for someone to help her son. I finally snapped today and told her that there was nothing anyone could do."

"What's wrong with him?" I questioned, wondering what could be so wrong with a young boy that no one could give him aid.

"It's a unique case. For some reason, he can't wake up. Worse, he seems to be suffering from some kind of nightmare, because he won't stop tossing and turning in his bed."

This really caught my attention, for two reasons. First, giving nightmares, was Darkrai's job, and this sounded suspiciously like his handiwork. Secondly, as a Cresselia, it was my job to cure nightmares, and this seemed like a perfectly good time to start.

"Anyways," Joy started," What can I do for you? Heal your Pokémon?"

"No thanks," I replied, "We just need some rooms for the night."

"Well you're in luck. We have two rooms vacant tonight. Will that suffice?"

"Yeah that's good." I replied.

After she gave us our keys, we headed up for the night. As there were only two beds per room, Kerin decided to take one, while Dak and me took the other.

As soon as we closed the door, I asked Dak what he thought about the nightmare case.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I slapped my face. Dak was showing exactly how dense he could be.

"Some kid randomly falls into a deep sleep with horrible nightmares, and you're not even suspicious?" I asked.

It took him a few seconds, but he finally realized what might be happening.

"You think Dar…, well, Dad, might be behind it?"

"Only one way to find out." I said

"Alright, what are you going to do about it though? I mean, we can't just waltz right into the kid's house and ask the mother if we can examine her kid.", said Dak.

"That's why I'm not going to." I said, having already formulated a plan in my mind.

"Then what are you going to do?" Dak replied, apparently a bit confused.

"You may have forgotten, but we're not exactly human, are we? Remember," I said, dropping my illusion, reverting back to my Cresselia form, "both Cresselia and Darkrai have the ability to enter dreams. So all I have to do is go to the kid's house, enter the dream, find out if Dad caused it or not, and leave, curing the dream on the way out."

"Wait a minute," Dak started, after I reverted back to my human form, "What about me, I'm a dream Pokémon, so why can't I come."

Once again, Dak's obliviousness had struck.

"For starters, you don't even know how to shift to your Darkrai form yet, so it wouldn't be possible for you to enter a dream. Secondly, don't Darkrai cause bad dreams? Just by being near the kid you might make things worse."

Apparently Dak was able to understand this logic, because he immediately shut up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Be back in a bit."

At this I shifted back to my Cresselia form, and headed for the window. Dak couldn't let me go without a parting shot however…

"You know, your Pokémon form looks really _girly,"_ he said with a bit of a sneer.

Thankfully, I have a better handle on my temper than Cresselia probably does, or I would have hurt Dak beyond recognition. However, I had more important things to do, so I just let that one slide (For now).

With that, I flew out into the cool, crisp air of Canalave City.

I had thought that it would take me _at least_ an hour to find the house of the nightmare kid, but apparently Cresselia instinctually seek out bad dreams, because I found it in under a minute.

Then I discovered that psychic powers are quite useful for breaking and entering, as they can be used to quietly open locks.

Again, my instincts guided me, as the first room I tried had the kid in it. He was indeed tossing and turning, as if in a nightmare. In a chair next to his bed, was the same women from earlier, apparently having fallen asleep while watching over her son.

Without really knowing what I was trying to do, I placed one of my hands… errr…. paws (I guess) on the boy's forehead.

All of a sudden, I was in the nightmare. Well, I guess it was the nightmare, as it certainly looked scary enough.

I was in what appeared to be some kind of park, but not a park like the ones I played on (Only with Dak, of course) as a kid. Instead, it was the Kiddy Playground…OF DOOM!!!!!!!!! (Organ playing in the background, accompanied by demonic sounding laughter).

Instead of all the fun things you normally see at a playground, like slides and seesaws, there were VERY evil looking torture devices. Rather than people walking their cute little poocheyena, there were demons holding chains leashed to rabid Luxray. And, of course, there were black and red clouds in the sky, along with random lava vents.

_Man, this nightmare is too twisted for a little boy_.

It was rather obvious that Darkrai had been at work here. Judging by what the nurse had said, he had been here about four days ago.

"HELLLLLLLPPPP MMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I whirled around in alarm, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Then I saw it.

Chasing the same little boy whose dream I was in were three blood-red Hitmonlee, with black stripes on their bodies, as well as black legs and arms.. Each time one of them got close, they would attempt to kick him, most of the time succeeding, as the boy was covered in bruises.

I decided that I had gathered all of the information that I needed, and charged in to save the boy.

As I was a _Legendary_ Psychic facing three fighting types, it took hardly any time at all. Another advantage I had was that they were busy chasing a defenseless, little boy.

Three Psycho Cuts to the head areas of the Hitmonlee and it was all over.

_Wait, where did that kid run off to?_

It seems that the boy hadn't realized that the B.A. looki… I mean evil Hitmonlee had been defeated and was probably trying to hide somewhere.

Of course, it isn't so easy to hide when you have a telepathic pokemon after you.

I found him mere minutes later, hiding inside of one of those tube-things in those net-playgrounds. (Though this net playground had several holes that, if I wasn't mistaken, went down to Hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GO AWAY, DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" the kid screamed, bursting into tears.

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." _I said, in as soothing a voice as I could manage.

"Sniff… You're not? Everything else here is." He managed to get out between his sniffles.

_"No I'm here to take you back," _I said, settling down next to him.

"Really! I wanna go back, I miss my mommy!""

_"I'll take you back, but I need you to answer this question; What happened to you to cause this?"_

"I dunno. Me and momma had just gotten back from visiting the pretty town in the lake. I fell asleep and…I was here."

_"Was the pretty town called Alamos by any chance?"_

_"_Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"_Don't worry about it. Now, get on my back. I'm going to take you back to your mom."_

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

I waited for a moment so the kid could get comfortable and took off. I hated the thought of being a pony ride (If the boy's shouts of Giddyup were any indication) but it was too dangerous to get back to the gateway I had made by ground, due to all of the demonic looking figures down below.

As I flew, my Cresselia instincts acted up again, and I automatically started releasing energy from my tail. As I flew, the Kiddy Playground……OF DOOMMMMM!! started to vanish, replaced with a normal park.

Once I flew through the gateway, I found myself back in the real world. Apparently time passes faster in the real world then in the Dream world, because I opened my eyes to harsh sunlight.

It was also at this inopportune moment that the mother decided to wake up.

"Yawwwwwwwwwnnnn… wait what the!!!!"

That was all she said as she saw me in my Cresselian glory. It was then that I consciously decided to beat a hasty retreat, but my subconscious ordered otherwise. The two battle for supremacy, but my subconscious, as it had seniority, won.

I floated back over to the boy, and placed a ring of interwoven Lunar Wings on his chest. I then nodded to the mother and disappeared.

Oh, how I so enjoyed the look on the woman's face when she saw her little boy awaken from his nightmare.

I then focused a bit, and teleported back to my room in the Pokecenter. Thankfully, Dak and Kerin liked to sleep in, so I wasn't seen. I changed back to my human form, and got some much needed sleep.

**Okay, you all know what I want: REVIEWS!! Vote on which pokemon you want Dak and Cress to have, 2 pokemon for each, no legendaries. BTW Rotom is not a legend. BBTTWW I will be able to update over the summer.**

**HAPPY DREAMS**


	8. Off We Go! New Additions to the Team!

KAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

**Yes, I am still alive, for those few who actually care about this story. Wellll, I looked back at the rest of my story and it made me want to cringe. The writing style was **_**awful**_**! So now, I am changing it up a bit. First of all, this chapter is about 4 times longer than any of my other chapters. Secondly, I sprinkled a bit of third-person and scene breaks in to spice things up a bit. Third, I gave Cress and Dak their first Pokémon. Seeing as how only ONE PERSON bothered to request any species, I had to pick one for Cress. Said Pokémon is a woobie, and if you don't know what that is, then go to TV Tropes. Fourth…ly, whatever, this fic is going to M-rated because I think that some of the things that I **_**mention **_**not necessarily **_**describe**_** (I mention rape) might necessitate a M-rating. Fifth, I (hopefully) improved the way I deliver dialogue, making the sentences flow a bit more. Also, key note, I will TELL YOU if I am abandoning this story, I will not randomly stop. I may be gone for as long as a year, but I WILL update unless I specifically say I won't, or I get killed or something. **

**PS: I sincerely thank all of you who have suffered through this story. Look, heres the idea. Just take all of the facts out of the previous chapters (except for Kerin knowing Cress is a Cresselia) and keep those, but ignore the rest. Just think of what has happened so far as… back-story, albeit, a crappily written backstory.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

**The Beldum/metang in this chapter is not mine, it was an idea that Ri2 gave me permission to use.**

**Speaking of Ri2, everyone should read Latias's Journey and Brave New World. That is, if you have the time to read 1,000,000+ word masterpieces**

**I reserve the right to create Deus ex Machina as I please.**

**Finally, here it is, the 8****th**** chapter of **_**Child of the Dreams**_

Today was finally the day: I was about to set out on my first actual adventure. Sure, I had been around Full Moon Island and Canalave a bit, but that was nothing compared to what was out there in this wide new world. I was ready to go out and see this new home of mine.

As soon as everyone had woken up, we tried to make plans for our immediate journey. The process should have gone smoothly, but there was one _little_ problem.

We all had conflicting ideas and destinations.

"I want to go to Veilstone!"

"No, let's go to Alamos!"

"Veilstone!"

"Alamos!"

"Veilstone!"

"Alamos!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

With that, Dak and I shut up, knowing all too well what happens when you piss off a woman. While we had only known her as a mother for a few days, we had seen Cresselia get mad a few times. We counted ourselves lucky that the presence of a Psychic Academy was nearby, as it provided a good excuse for why there would be occasional hurricanes of psychic energy.

"Now that we are all calm, let's think of a more logical solution, shall we?" Kerin asked, seeming to beg both me and Dak to stop fighting while she was around.

Not gonna happen.

"If we go to Alamos Town, we could go see the Pokemon Contest!" While I had realized that the games and shows that I had watched were not completely accurate, they were surprisingly correct on some points, such as Alamos being well known for its Contests. Ever since Pokemon Sapphire, I had been addicted to the contest games. As a side bonus, if we went to Alamos, we could find Darkrai, which Cresselia had tasked us with doing.

"But if we go to Veilstone, we could go to the casino there, and then spend our winnings in the Department Store. Doesn't that sound like more fun than going to some boring old contest?"

Once again, Dak was showing just how dense he could possibly be, having apparently forgotten all about the reason we needed to go to Alamos Town: Finding Dad!

"You make it sound like we would be able to walk right in to the casino, win all of their money, and become rich in a matter of seconds. You never even stop to think these things through!"

"Guys…," Kerin started to try and diffuse the situation but it was already too late.

"Maybe if you would give it a chance, I'm sure that we would be able to make a lot of money," Dak countered, trying to maintain his position."

"Guys…"

"We should go to Alamos!" I said this without even realizing that I was starting the cycle which had made up our last fight.

"No, we should go to Veilstone!"

"Almaos!"

"Veilstone!"

"Alamos!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"

Oops. We had forgotten that a temperamental woman was sitting next to us.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING, I'LL…I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

We both knew that it was no idle threat. While it was true that both Dak and me were not as human as we appeared, Kerin was a Psychic. And even thought she couldn't directly affect Dak (Though she didn't know this) she could easily bombard us with objects that either weren't nailed to the floor or weren't _bolted_ to the ground.

After she had a chance to calm done, she spoke up again.

"Seeing as how you two are both way too immature and stupid to come up with a proper plan to follow, I'll just have to come up with one. Now, neither of you are registered trainers, am I right?"

We nodded gingerly, not wanting to awaken the beast that was her rage.

"Well then," she started to say, "there is really only one logical course. We have to go to Sandgem Town."

"Why do we need to…" Dak started to ask, but Kerin fixed him with a glare that would have turned a gorgon to stone. He promptly followed the correct course of action and shut up.

"As I was saying, if you two want to travel through the world, you'll need Pokémon. In order to carry Pokémon, you will need to get registered."

"Wait, are we going to have to take a test or something, because I didn't study or anything." At this bone-head response from Dak, both me and Kerin simultaneously face-palmed.

"There's no test or anything you dunderhead. All you do is you go in, see Professor Rowan, fill out a few forms, have an incredibly invasive background check performed, and you get to choose your Pokémon."

"What Pokémon can we get?" I asked, wondering if it would be the standard Fire Water Grass trio that was showcased in all of the games.

"It varies. It all depends on what he catches on his own journeys. For example, one year he went off to do some research in the mountains, and he came back with a bunch of Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon. I got lucky and managed to get an unusual Beldum."

"What do you mean by unusual Beldum?" I asked this, expecting to get an answer such as that it was a shiny Pokémon, or that it had three claws instead of four.

"It had a mustache."

"Say what?"

"I'm not kidding you, it had a mustache! That and the fact that it could use Psychic as a Beldum just made it a badass!" Kerin seemed to be quite proud of her beldum

"But Alakazam have mustaches, and they can use Psychic!" I argued.

"But Beldum aren't supposed to learn anything but Take Down, and they aren't supposed to get facial hair." She pointed out, looking quite smug.

"Could you show us this Beldum?" Dak asked, looking quite interested in seeing a mustachioed Beldum.

"Unfortunately, it's not with me right now."

I snorted. "A very convenient excuse."

"Just wait until we get to Solaceon Town and I pick it up from the Daycare. Then you'll see just how powerful it really is."

"Anyways," I said, trying to get back on track, "We were talking about going to Sandgem. Is there anything we need to pack in order to get there?

Kerin looked at me blankly.

"You know, tents, food, a map, a phone, hiking gear, etc." I elaborated.

"Its only about a days hike to Sandgem, why would need all of that stuff?" asked Kerin, "Besides, if we start off right now, we should be able to make it before dark!"

"What about lunch?"

"We can just stop at some restaurant in Jubilife. After all, yours truly has plenty of money to pay for any meals we may need."

"Your sure it will only take a days hike to get there?"

"Come on Bro, stop being such a worrywart!" Dak chimed in cheerfully, just as ready as Kerin was to get going.

I gave into the two, as I was ready to be off as well. However, I made the conscious effort to grab a map, assuming that, as she was an obviously experienced trainer, Kerin would have a compass of some kind.

If I had known how wrong I was, I would have insisted that we bring along all of the hiking materials I had suggested earlier.

* * *

"What happened to the road?"

It was a rather innocuous comment, but it was the context of the situation that was the problem.

Somehow, we had gotten lost during the short hike between Canalave and Jubilife.

"I told you we should have brought a tent and food." I said, feeling a bit smug at the fact that I had _totally called_ us getting lost.

"But this was only supposed to be a day hike! I don't understand exactly how we could have gotten lost!"

"Which is why we should have brought emergency supplies, EMERGENCY, as in, in case of the unexpected, use this! Now what are we supposed to do?"

We were currently in a large tree filled forest, in the middle of the night, with no visible path. Somehow, what was supposed to be a secret shortcut that Kerin had discovered had turned into a nightmare.

"Please tell me you at least have a compass on you." If we at least had a compass, we could figure out a general direction to head in to get to Jubilife.

"Ummm…."

I sighed, having read enough stories to know where an answer like _that_ would lead.

Rubbing my temples, I tried to figure out a plan that would result in us finding our way to Jubilife. Of course, once I tried to think of something logical, Dak came up with something _illogical_.

"How about this, we split up and go different directions. If we don't find the road within an hour, we return here!"

Kerin, being much too tired to think logically, agreed and went off one way, while Dak went another. I was left standing where I was, too dumbfounded by the sheer stupidity of the suggestion, that I didn't realize that they had both left, until it was too late.

_Of all of the stupid ideas, why did you have to think of that one, _I thought to myself, _The one thing that you never, ever, do when your lost is split up! You don't know where you're going to end up, how you will find each other again, how you'll_ …

I kept mumbling to myself as I walked in the direction I thought was north, thinking that I would figure out a way to find Dak and Kerin once I found the road.

My mumblings stopped once I heard what sounded like a party going on nearby. Hoping that it was someone who could give me some directions (As well as being naturally nosy, something I inherited from Cresselia), I decided to look and see what was going on.

I didn't like what I saw.

What I saw wasn't really a party, but was more of a victory celebration. It seemed that a group of Mightyena, Poochyena, Houndour, and Houndoom had just attacked a group of the Ralts evolutionary line. I could see many of the aforementioned Pokémon circled around a fire, either danicing or getting drunk on mixtures of various Berries and other herbs. When I looked past the circle, my fists clenched. I saw the bodies of several Ralts and Kirlia lying in a pile near a cave in the side of a small mountain, some of the corpses being used as food by some of the raiders. The caves were also being used, as I saw some Gardevoirs (still alive)being dragged into said caves by some of the bigger Mightyena and Houndoom… something that I really didn't want to think of at length. As I got closer to the revelers, I saw something else that was possibly even worse than the raping (and probably subsequent killing, as none of them came back out of the cave) of the Gardevoirs.

In what I thought was a simple bonfire, I saw what I thought at first were logs. Once I got close, it became clear that the fire wasn't being fueled by dead trees.

It was the burning burning bodies of several Gallades, almost burnt beyond recognition, save for the blade arms that are unique to Gallades. To make it even worse, some of them were _still alive_, flailing around as they slowly burned to death.

Though the sight of these atrocities infuriated me, I wasn't filled with a berserker anger, rather a cold calculated rage. I had already decided that these Pokémon were going to die, now I just needed to figure out how. If I charged into the clearing, I would almost certainly die, as all of the Pokémon in the clearing I was targeting were either Dark-type or had a Dark-subtype. As the majority of my moves were Psychic based, I would be unable to damage them with direct attacks. I would have to come up with something sneaky, something indirect…

* * *

"So… good raid? How did I do?"

The speaker in question was a young Poochyena. The raid on the Grace tribe was the first raid he had taken part in, and he wanted to be told that he had done well. If it turned out that he hadn't done well enough in the raid, he would be demoted back to gathering food for the females and other children of the tribe.

The scarred Mightyena, one of the elders of the pack (elder as in he had killed many other Pokemon) who was being asked this question, sighed, as this had not been the first time he had been asked the question.

"For the last time Small-Bark, it is not up to me alone to determine your future in this pack. After the celebration, all of the elders will convene to evaluate the results of the attack. At that time we will…" The Mightyena trailed off, his ears picking up on a suspicious grinding noise.

"Is something wrong, Elder?" Small-Bark asked.

Said Elder had not gotten to his position by being a good politician (Though that had something to do with it). He had achieved his status by being in many battles, over many terrains. The sound he was hearing, which was steadily getting louder, was something he remembered from the time the pack had taken on a group of Graveler who had ambushed them.

"ROCKSLIDE! EVERYONE, MOVE NOW!"

Most of the revelers paid him no heed, as they were either too drunk or too stupid to pay attention to him. Those that did hear him were not able to act fast enough. It didn't matter.

It was already too late for all of them.

* * *

Above the celebration , on the mountain in which the cave systems spiraled through, there was a ledge that was weakly connected to the mountain by a large boulder. All it would take for the ledge to fall off and start a rockslide would be one strong punch.

Or one strong telekinetic shove.

* * *

While the grizzled old Mightyena was able to react in time, none of the other raiders were able to. The rockslide came thundering down the mountain like a herd of enraged Tauros, crushing everything in its path.

Namely, the bodies of the ones camped at the bottom of the mountain.

With a final _plink _of a pebble, the rock slide came to an end, covering almost the entire clearing that had been, just a few minutes ago, a clearing full of celebrating Pokémon and dead corpses. There was no longer any evidence that the pack had even existed.

Well, _almost_ no evidence.

Looking on from the edge of the slide, the Mightyena that had casually been berating a young Poochyena only a few minutes ago was astonished at the turn of events. The pack had been doing so_ well_ lately, having conquered and massacred many tribes of Pokémon, seeming to have no enemy that could stop them. But then one freak accident, and the tribe is left with only one member.

He then stiffened, because he realized that there were traces of Psychic energy in the air.

Whirling around, he challenged the dark woods surrounding him. "I know you are there Psychic! I know that you caused this! I will avenge the Midnight Raiders! Come out and face me like a true Mon, instead of some sniveling coward who uses sneak attacks to get rid of their enemies!"

His only reply was silence. Oh, and a whirling tree trunk hurled at him telekinetically from behind.

The Mightyena blew apart the tree trunk with a Shadow Ball, and yelled out, "Is this all you can do? You are just like those weaklings of the Grace tribe, too cowardly to do anything but fight from afar."

Saying this was apparently the wrong thing to say, as a blur shot out from the woods and revealed itself to be a Cresselia of unusual coloring. Upon seeing the cold rage in the eyes of the Dream-Maker chills were semt down the Mightyena's spine.

His last thought before he was bisected by the Cresselia's wings was _I knew I should have retired._

_

* * *

_

After ending the life of the last remaining members of the Midnight Raiders, I turned to leave. Before I left the clearing, I stopped, as my senses had picked up on something.

Someone was still _alive._

I turned to the rock pile and, using my telekinesis, easily tossed aside boulders and rocks that were above the place where I had sensed the spark of life.

As I removed the last boulder, I discovered that the spark was coming from beneath the pile of mutilated Kirlia and Ralts. Steeling myself, I dug down through the pile, reaching a Ralts that was, according to my senses, still alive.

I picked up the Ralts and did one last scan to see if there was anything else that was still alive. Besides the spark, there was one, partially obscured spark. I shifted the rocks that were over the spark, moving them to cover up the pile of corpses of the Emotion and Feeling Pokémon. I dug through the rock until I found the corpse of a female Houndoom.

Carefully moving the female's body aside, I discovered a small, black and red flame patterned egg. Apparently, the female had realized she would be unable to escape the rockslide, and had sacrificed herself to protect her egg.

The nobility of such a sacrifice brought a tear to my eye, and I decided to take the egg with me, thinking that it would be a good gift for Dak.

As I turned away from the clearing, I didn't realize there was someone else near the clearing.

* * *

The watcher, a human in a suit designed to make them invisible to all beings, both human and Pokémon, held a radio up to their mouth.

"This is Gamma, reporting in."

The radio was silent for a moment before a reply issued out of it. _/Go ahead Gamma/_

"Sir, I spotted Target Sandman not far from Jubilife. I thought the reports and scans said that it was still on Full Moon, over."

_/The scanning device was down for a few weeks for maintenance. Stand by for confirmation scan./_

A few minutes later, a reply crackled out of the radio. /_Agent Gamma, scans indicate that Target Sandman is still on Fullmoon Island. It is possible that you may have seen it, but whatever the case, it is on Fullmoon right now. Continue to report any sightings of either target. Confirm objective/_

"I understand, Gamma out."

A cloud passed over the moon, and when it went away, the being was gone.

* * *

"Where could he be? We've been waiting here for hours." Kerin was starting to get impatient.

Somehow, defying all of the Laws of Common Sense, Dak and Kerin had found their way to the road. They had then traveled along it East to Jubilife, until they found each other. Now, all they needed was Cress.

"Maybe splitting up wasn't such a -" Dak started to say.

"GUYS!"

"-bad idea after all" he finished. He then noticed what was in Cress's arms. "Wait, is that an injured Pokémon?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Shit, it is," Kerin exclaimed. "C'mon, we have to get it to a Pokémon Center!"

* * *

After rushing the injured Ralts and the egg to the Pokémon center, and getting the story of how Dak and Kerin had managed to somehow make their way to the road, we waited in the lobby of the Pokémon center to wait for Nurse Joy's diagnosis. After waiting for a few hours, we got really anxious when we saw Nurse Joy come out of the Emergency Room.

"Well, how is it?" referring to the Ralts.

"It was a close one, but the Ralts will live," the Joy replied. "It had many injuries, such as broken limbs, asphyxiation, and a collapsed lung, but we managed to repair all of its injuries. I must ask how it came to be so heavily injured." She looked at me suspiciously. "It looks like someone beat it to half to death."

I immediately understood what she was implying.

"W-wait, it wasn't me! I found the Ralts this way! I had nothing to do with how she ended up like this!"

"Yeah, me and Kerin can vouch for him! Right, Kerin?" Dak asked.

"Mrs. Joy, I can tell you, as I am a psychic, that Cress is telling the truth." Kerin said this in a completely serious tone, the honesty quite evident in her voice.

"Its okay I believe you. Besides, most Pokémon-abusers would not bring their victims in for healing."

We all sighed in relief. I _really_ didn't want to have the experience of breaking out of jail as an accomplishment this early on in my adventure.

"Okay, now all I need is the Ralts's Pokéball and your Trainer ID number and we'll be all set," stated Nurse Joy.

At this my face paled. We hadn't gone to Sandgem to get registered as a trainer yet, so legally I couldn't carry any Pokémon. What was I going to do? I didn't want to just leave the poor Ralts there, but I didn't see anyway around the regulations.

"Well?" Nurse Joy was starting to get more than a little impatient. Her shift was over in a few minutes, and she wanted to be able to get at least a couple of hours of time in the local gambling establishment before she had to go to sleep in preparation for her weekly morning shift.

"The thing is… I don't have an ID yet, I haven't gotten registered yet," I said, looking a bit Mareepish as I did.

"Do you have any other Pokémon?"

I was confused at the question. "Ummm…no."

"It's easy then. You can have the Ralts as your one legal Pokémon. You are, however, disallowed from using this Pokémon from battling, participating in Contests, or doing any other such activities until you are registered as a trainer. You are also required to get a Pokéball for her ASAP."

At this point, Kerin came back into the conversation. "You can have a Luxury Ball from my Item Storage if you want. I'm probably not going to catch another Pokémon, so its all yours."

As she moved over to get in line for using one of the several computers that lined the nearby wall, Dak started to ask Nurse Joy about the egg.

"Oh, we scanned it to see if the embryo was alright. It turns out that it's a male Houndour, in good shape, although…"

"Although what?" Dak pressed, feeling bad news was on the way.

Nurse Joy sighed and then continued. "There is a chance that the pup _might_ not evolve into a Houndoom, and if it does evolve, it will evolve _really _late."

Both me and Dak blinked simulataneously and asked the same question, also simulataneously.

"Why?"

"Chansey and I are not too sure, but we think that it may have been laying on or near an Everstone, you know, the stone that prevents evolution, for a good chunk of its time in the egg. Some of this energy may have been absorbed by the embryo, thus preventing or delaying its evolution." Nurse Joy explained.

"As long as it doesn't result in the little guy being in pain or dying, I don't really care about the evolution part." Dak said. "I assume that the same rules for ownership apply to me as well, right?"

"Yes, but as soon as the egg hatches, there will be other things you will need to do to take care of the pup, as you must remember, it will only be a baby. Mr… what did you say your name was again?"

"Dak." prompted the boy.

"Mr. Dak, you follow me so I can elaborate on the methods of baby Pokémon care. Mr. Cress, you can go and get acquainted with your Ralts, she is waiting in room 3."

As Dak was dragged off to learn the rules of childcare, I walked off to room 3. Flying through my head were worries about how the Ralts would react, having been first taken from its normal life by raiders, and now having been taken to a human city.

* * *

Apparently she had taken it pretty badly.

When I walked into Room 3, the first thing I saw was a Ralts trying to hide underneath a pillow.

The room in question was designed with the purpose of comfort in mind, sporting an array of colorful pillows that were so brightly dyed, it could quite possibly burn a person's eyes out of their head. Each wall was also painted a different color, furthering increasing the sensory input into one's mind.

I wasn't sure if it was the clashing colors or the fact that she was in a human dwelling that scared the poor little Ralts more. Either way, it was my job to comfort her.

"Hey, little one, its all right, theres no need to hide." I said in my most soothing voice possible. Of course, a human voice is probably not the most soothing thing a Pokémon could hear, so it just made the Ralts hide herself even more.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere with this young Pokémon.

At least, I realized, I wasn't going to get anywhere with her as a _human_.

I glanced around, checking to see if there were any cameras, not seeing any, I then psychically locked the door to make sure no one was going to interrupt. The slight surge of Psychic power I released while doing so must have caught the attention of the Ralts, as she peeked out from beneath her hiding place.

I released my shapeshift, turning back into a Shiny Cresselia.

_Much better _I said telepathically, being careful to limit it to this room. After all, I didn't want Joy to get curious.

The Ralts gasped. "_Dddream-Maker!" _She ran out of her hiding place from beneath the pillow and ran over to where I was floating. Then, to my surprise, she _hugged_ me.

"_Ohh, I knew someone had to have heard my prayers, I just knew it!" _She said this with a great deal of happiness, acting like a 5 year old who had just discovered that Santa Claus was real.

"_Little one, what are you talking about_?" I asked, feeling a bit out of depth.

"_While the raiders were taking us, the slaves that is, back to their central den I was only one among several others of my evolutionary line. The entire way, I was praying to _you_, the patron of the Psychic types, for aid. All of the others just laughed at me, saying that there were no gods if something like the raiders could happen. If only they had listened to me.."_ The little Ralts looked like it was about to cry.

"_Shh…Shhh its okay, they are all in a better place now."_ I said trying to calm it down. I picked her up and started rocking her back and forth like a baby, which in actuality, she was, seeing as how she was only a few years old. Out of nowhere, I started humming some kind of lullaby, the smooth tones of which quickly put the tired Pokémon to sleep. I smiled, as it looked like the little Ralts wasn't going to have any problem coming with me.

_That reminds me, I need to remember and ask her what her name is._

I turned to walk out the door (making sure to change back first) and unlocked the door, leaving the horribly designed room behind, being careful with the Ralts in my arms.

* * *

I ran into Kerin right outside the door, where she apparently was waiting for me.

"Well?" she asked, referring to my luck with the Ralts. I smiled and showed her the bundle in my arms, at which point she gavee off an "awww" , as the little Emotion Pokémon snuggled deeper into my chest.

It was then that I noticed an obvious lack of stupid comments, so I immediately asked Kerin where my brother was.

She shrugged her shoulder towards the medical room. "He's still in there getting lectured by Nurse Joy on what to do as the parental role model of a young Houndour."

At that moment, Dak walked out of the room looking like he had just had an encounter with Death itself. Nurse Joy came marching out nehind him, spouting off commands like it was going out of style.

"You also have to make sure you give a lot of attention, make sure to keep it warm, make sure it blabla bla blab la bla blablabla." It was unending!

Thankfully, Nurse Joy saw the Ralts sleeping in my arms and "awww"-ed just like Kerin did, switching from one victim errr… _patient_, to another. "How did you get it to attach to you so fast? It looks like it hatched out of its egg believing that you were its parent." Nurse Joy stated, looking a wee bit confused at how well I had managed the Ralts.

I shrugged. "I just have a way with young Pokémon I guess."

"Well, if you are all ready with your new Ralts, and if this young man is ready for the duty of hatching an egg (Dak cringed, much to my smusement), then I will go, I have some gambling to do tonight!"

"You gamble?" I asked, now really confused.

"Sure, why not, I need a hobby." With that, she left the Pokémon center, not even bothering to wait for her replacement, making a beeline for the local gambling house.

Kerin was the first to recover from the sheer bizzarity of the situation. "Amazing bizzarity aside," she started, "there is something we need to do before we leave Jubilife."

"What's that?" I asked, more focused on my Ralts than on Kerin.

She held up the piece of plastic that all men instinctually fear: a credit card.

"We're going clothes shopping!"

I didn't dare to disagree, understanding that there was no way for mr to get out of the planned trip.

Dak just moaned, whether from the idea of going shopping, or the sheer amount of knowledge Nurse Joy had pumped into his mind, no one knew.

* * *

The shopping experience was not all that bad, as me and Dak were focused on more important things.

Dak was trying to sort through the information that Joy had told him, actually doing something smart for once and writing the information down while he remembered it. The Houndour egg sat right next to him, doing nothing (as it was an egg).

Ralts had woken up and was insistent on me explaining to her everything in the human building, apparently having re-imprinted on me as her father, as she kept close to me at all times and refused to let go of me.

"_What's that_?"

"_It's a rack of clothing, clothing is what humans use to keep warm."_

"_What's that_?"

"_It's a set of stairs, humans use them to go higher in a building."_

"_What's that_?"

"_It's a door, humans use them to enter and exit buildings."_

"_What's th…"_

While not angered with my pseudo-daughter in anyway, I was starting to get exasperated with the sheer amount of questioning. So it was with a grateful heart that I was dragged off by Kerin to try on clothing. After trying on a few average outfits ( jeans, T-shirts, etc), I saw something hanging on a rack off to the side that actually looked interesting.

Actually I saw a couple of things that looked interesting.

Apparently, in a few months, there was to be some kind of centennial celebration of… who else but me and my brother? Actually, it was a celebration honoring our parents, the original Lunar Pokémon, the ones who currently held the jobs of dream-makers. The main celebration was to take place in the towns of Eterna and Celestic (As neither would be able to hold all of the celebrants by themselves), with several smaller celebrations being held all over Sinnoh.

Anyways, the store had already stocked clothes for the occasion, having many different suits and dresses with different patterns. What had caught my attention was a pair of _robes._

One of the robes looked much like Darkrai himself, having a dark tattered appearance, along with a jagged red collar and a white plume (I read the placard and it said it was just an Altaria plume). Hanging on a stand next to the robe was a necklace with a brilliant blue sapphire with a single flaw in the center, giving it an eye-like look. To make the robe even _more _expensive, it was apparently woven out of silk dyed with crushed obsidian.

It was what was standing _next_ to the Darkrai robe that really caught my attention. It was a robe of pale yellows and purples in smooth patterns (which instantly made me think of Mom). It also had crescent shaped extensions on the back that were supposed to imitate my real wings.

Even though it was only an imitation of what I looked like, I knew that I wanted, no _needed_ to have it.

The other thing that I saw, that could benefit both Dak and me, was a kind of sweater called a Breeder's Pouch. It basically was a sweater that someone had taken and sewn a large roomy pouch to. The description, which I only skimmed over, said that it was designed for the purpose of carrying small baby Pokémon around with the breeder, not requiring that the Pokémon be in its Pokéball. I glanced over at Ralts. Even though I had already put her in a Pokéball, she had expressed a desire to stay outside with me. However, it was getting late in the year and frost was starting to set in. With no fellow tribe members to erect safeguards and protects (moves I hadn't learned yet), she could quite possibly freeze to death outside.

If I got this Breeder's Pouch, that wouldn't be a problem.

It would also make it easier for Dak to carry his egg around with him, as he couldn't leave the egg in a Pokéball, and it would be awkward for him to carry it around in his arms all of the time.

I brought said garment to Kerin's attention, and she agreed that it would probably be for the best if me and Dak each got one, as the large amount of walking we would have to do to get between towns would probably be too exhausting for the young Pokémon. We got two of the same size, as both me and Dak were exactly the same height.

Ralts, having noticed that everyone was getting clothes, wanted to get some too. The fact that, as a Pokémon, she didn't need any, or that she didn't even know what clothes were for, meant nothing to her. After a long argument between the three of us (Dak, Kerin, and me), we decided to keep it simple, and got her a small pink bow.

While Kerin went off to try all of her clothes on _a second time_ to make sure that they fit, I went up to a sales clerk to ask about the ornate robes that I had seen on display.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but those robes aren't for sale." The manager said apologetically, "Didn't you read the placard?"

When I had asked the sales clerk about the robes, I had been redirected to the manager of the department store. It was there that my hopes had been crushed.

"Ummm… no?" I said, looking Mareepish once again.

The manager sighed, apparently having had this conversation before. "As the placard, which you _didn't_ read, says, the robes are not for monetary sale. They-"

"If they're not for monetary sale, then what are they for sale for?" I asked.

This interruption annoyed the manager, as he had to count to five before he was able to respond.

"As I was saying before you so _rudely _interrupted me, the robes are not for monetary sale. In order to purchase them, you would have to trade something just as rare."

This got me thinking. I did have something that _might _be considered rare. Over the weeks I had spent on Fullmoon, I had woven two necklaces of Lunar Wings. One of these necklaces I had given to the boy who had been trapped in a nightmare, the other I still had. The question was, would the manager consider it rare enough?

I had to ask him what would be counted as rare.

When I did, he responded in a snooty manner, trying to show off his "fanciness."

"Items that would be rare enough to trade for the robes you are seeking would have to be as rare and valuable as the robes themselves. Items that would be counted as such would be those with a link to the Pokémon commonly referred to as the Legendaries. Ancient frescos, manuscripts about an encounter with a legendary, or best of all, an item that was directly used by a Legendary."

Now that I knew what I had was valuable, I wanted to know exactly how _valuable _it was.

"Does the Legendary that it comes from affect the value?" I asked, hoping that I would be able to get those robes with my necklace.

"In a way, yes. Normally, the more well known the Legendary, the more valuable the item is worth. At this time though, items that have to do with either of the Lunar Pokémon, or just with the Moon itself take more precedence due to the festival in a few months."

Bingo.

"So if I were to offer," I started, "something like, I don't know, a necklace of authentic Lunar Wings," holding up said necklace, "would that be valuable enough for the robes?"

The manager's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but quickly changed back to their snooty look. The gleam in his eyes didn't go away, though.

"It all depends on the quality of this _object _you have, as well as its authenticity. If you would please follow me, we can quickly determine exactly how fake your necklace is."

Judging by the tone in his voice and the way he used the word "fake", he obviously doubted that my Lunar Wing necklace was real.

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

As we left the store, Dak asked, "What was wrong with the manager? He looked like he was about to keel over."

"Oh, nothing." I answered, glancing down at the two packages I was carrying. _The first thing I'm going to do as soon as I get registered,_ I thought, _is put these things in storage on a PC._ _After all, I wouldn't want to damage them before the festival._

"Awwww, Ralts looks so cute curled up in her new home."

I glanced down at the pouch on my new sweater. I did have to admit, Kerin was right about the cuteness. Seeing Ralts curled up in the warm pouch, fast asleep, and sporting her new bow, made me almost want to go "awwww."

Emphasis on _almost_.

The talk about Ralts made Dak look down at his own pouch, which was currently holding the Houndour egg. More than ever he wished that his egg would hatch, not just because of the fact that he would also get attention, but because he wanted to see a little Pokémon in his pouch. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear it of all of the unmanly thoughts.

"Look, there's Sandgem!"

Me and Dak were shaken out of our musings at Kerin's outburst, and we looked up and saw the entrance to Sandgem Town.

**Well, what do you think? Its better, right?**

**It would be much appreciated if those who are reading would drop a review (preferably signed but Anonymous ones are alright) to tell me what you thought of it. If you think it is good, then you can say so, but PLEASE add on suggestions, or what about it was good, rather than the old "This is GrEaT, post more!" or things along a similar vein. Also, no questions about when the next chapter is coming out, as I will post it when I post it.**

_**May all of your dreams Come True.**_

_**Kyron7**_


	9. We Meet the Pokemon Professor!

fWHAT'S THAT! A BIRD! A PLANE! HOLY SHIT, IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CHILD OF THE DREAMS! HAHA, I bet that none of you were honestly expecting me to update again so soon! I am just full of surprises like that! Once again, I poured it on, as this chapter is over 7,000 words. I might make it even longer by revamping the earlier chapters, but I would lose my place in this story timeline so I probably won't until I am finished with the story itself. Well, enjoy this chapter, and please review telling me what you liked and/or disliked, as well as any suggestions.

"Normal Speech"

_/Pokémon speech/_

_Telepathy_

"THIS IS SPARTA!"=Highly emotional speech

Entering Sandgem was a new experience for me and Dak. So far, we had only entered the relatively large cities of Canalve and Jubilife. As soon as we had stepped into said cities, we had almost drowned in a flood of people, Pokémon , and noise. Walking into Sandgem Town was much different. There were few individuals on the road, and those who were seemed to be in no hurry to get wherever they were going. The only noise was the sound of the wind and the calls of the various Flying-types roosting on the power lines and buildings. Overall, it was a very tranquil scene.

"I can see why Professor Rowan decided to set up shop here." I said absentmindedly, appreciating the tranquility around me. It kind of reminded me of the short time I had lived on Fullmoon Island.

"Most Pokémon professors build their labs in small towns build their labs in small towns like this because of the tranquility they have." Kerin explained, trying to show off her knowledge. "Another reason they build in small towns is the abundance of habitats and Pokémon near them."

Kerin kept talking about the history of Pokémon labs and small towns. I ignored her, paying more attention to the town around me than her exposition.

I felt a small amount of movement around my chest, from where the pouch was. A few moments later, I saw a small head pop out of the top of the pouch.

I opened up my telepathy to Ralts. _Sleep well?_

_It is very comfortable in here. _she replied, laying back against the side of the pouch. _Where are we now?_

I sighed. It seemed that with Ralts, there was no end to the questions. _We're in a small town called Sandgem._

_Oh. _She paused. _Where is that?_

I was saved from trying to explain the geography of Sinnoh by our arrival at the doors of Professor Rowan's lab.

"This place is _huge_!" Dak exclaimed, Ralts echoed the sentiment, albeit telepathically.

"Well, it is the lab of a famous professor who is the only one in Sinnoh legally allowed to register Trainers, so you would expect it to be big." I reasoned logically.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, lets go in already!"

Knowing how angry Kerin could get when she got impatient, /me and Dak quickly obeyed and entered the lab.

* * *

_What are those pretty lights, Daddy?_

_I'm not really sure little one. _

The lights in question were the ones that seem to come standard on any complex equipment.

And there were _several_ pieces of equipment.

As soon as we had entered the lab, all of us (save Kerin, as she had already been here before) were astonished at the sheer amount of equipment that lined the walls. While we had been expecting there to be some equipment, we hadn't been expecting so _much_.

"Hello, can I help you?"

We all jumped. From behind a large piece of equipment walked out a tall man with impressive white facial hair. According to a nametag he was wearing on his white lab coat, he was Professor Rowan.

"How can I help you? As long as you aren't trying to sell me something, I should be able to help."

I quickly recovered and assured him that we weren't trying to sell anything.

"Oh, then are you here for a job?"

"No,sir," I replied, "Me and my brother are here for Trainer Registration."

"Hmmph. I was hoping that the laboratory technicians I had sent for had arrived, but oh well. Come over here so I can explain the process of registering you as a trainer."

He proceeded to lead us past several rooms, each of which held various Pokémon in various climates. Behind one window there was what looked like a miniature volcano with various Fire-types bathing in molten lava. In another room, a Swellow was flying in a wind tunnel with several people in lab coats taking notes.

As we passed one particularly large room, one that seemed to be a large forest, Ralts popped back out of my sweater pouch and started making small noises of excitement.

_What are you so excited about little one?_

_Daddy, there are Pokémon in there that are my age! Can I go play with them?_

_Hang on, I'll ask_.

When I asked Professor Rowan if Ralts could go into the room with the other young Pokémon, an expression of surprise of surprise crossed his face, before he quickly schooled himself.

"Of course, she can go right in. The door is right over there." He said, pointing out the entrance.

I relayed this to Ralts, adding in a plea for her to please be careful. She gave me a hug before toddling off to the door, opening it with telekinesis and walking in, closing it behind her.

Unseen by any of us, a suspicious look passed through Rowan's eyes as we watched Ralts go to play with the other Pokémon.

* * *

"So, you wish to be trainers is that right?"

"Yes sir." we both replied.

"Well then, here is what you need to do." he said, walking over to a table. "Now where did I put those forms…AHA! There you are you sneaky little devils."

Our jaws dropped when we saw the heavy packets of paper that Rowan was carrying. They each looked to be about fifty pages!

"I have been looking for these research theses for some time now." He put the large packets of papers aside and pulled out two separate pages. "Now here are your registration forms."

Sighing in relief, Dak and I reached for the papers and started to fill them out, with Kerin and Rowan watching on.

As we finished filling out the forms, I asked him if there was anything else we had to do.

"Two things, actually." he replied. "First, I'm going to have to have a private interview with each of you to determine if you have the right state of mind to be trainers. I also will need a DNA sample from both of you. This way I can insure that you and you alone will be able to access your Pokémon and item storage systems."

Both me and Dak started at the requirement for a DNA sample. We both realized that if Rowan looked at them too closely, he might realize that me and Dak weren't exactly human.

Rowan gave us no time to come up with a plan though. "You, the one who had the Ralts, I'll start with you. Follow me."

Not wanting to look suspicious, I followed him to a back room, where he closed and locked the door behind us.

Instead of asking standard, monotonous questions, Professor Rowan just stared at me for a while. Itching to break the awkward silence, I decided to start off.

"Well," I said, "what do you want to know about me?"

Rowan decided that I needed a little more staring before he answered my question, and his reply confirmed my worst fear.

"How and when did you learn how to understand Pokémon." he said flatly.

"Telepathy," I said, trying to go for the least unusual explanation, after all, there were documented psychics in this world.

Professor Rowan chuckled. "HAH, if you think an excuse like that will work, you've got another thing coming. I'll admit that telepathy may be involved, but it is not the sole reason. Even the Gym Leaders who are psychic can't understand their Pokémon's thoughts. Now come on, tell me. If you are worried about me publishing a paper on it, then don't worry, I won't publish any papers anytime soon, and I were to do so, there would be no mention of your name. C'mon, tell me. Was it an experiment with side-effects, a disease given to you by a Pokémon, a…"

I decided that if I told the Professor, there was a very low chance of any harm befalling me because of him. However, I had to make sure that it was safe to tell him first.

Interrupting his exposition, I asked him if in any way, someone would be able to observe us in the small office.

"Not in any way that I am aware of."

"And you are sure you won't repeat this to anyone else without my permission?"

Rowan snorted, as if such an idea could never possibly happen. "Just like doctors, a Pokémon professor must maintain strict confidentiality with Trainers. Does this mean you will tell me?"

I sighed. It looked like there was no way around telling him. I used a Safeguard on the door to make absolutely sure that no one would be able to hear us at all.

Before I could change, Professor Rowan interrupted again. "Interesting, the use of a Pokémon move by a human. If I had to guess, I would say that you were either in a illegal hybridization experiment, or you were enchanted by a Pokémon, or-"

Tired of all of the ideas that Professor Rowan was coming up with, I simply changed into my Cresselia form to shut him up.

I only succeeded in stunning him for a few seconds though

"To be honest, I really wasn't expecting this," Rowan said, having quickly recovered from his astonishment.

_I wasn't expecting you to recover from your astonishment for at least ten more seconds._ I replied.

"Telepathy? Well I guess that would come with being turned into a Cresselia."

_You don't seem to understand Professor, I wasn't changed into a Cresselia, I was born this way. _

"That is unusual. Was your mother and/or father experimented on?"

I was amazed at how Professor Rowan could be so smart on several subjects, yet be so stupid on others.

_Professor, there were no experiments, no hidden labs, no curse, or anything bizarre at all! My mother was Cresselia, the bringer of good dreams, and Darkrai, the causer of 's it. _

Professor Rowan looked a little disappointed for some reason.

"Darn, I had been hoping to prove that some of the literature I have recently started reading could have a grain of truth to them, but oh well."

All of a sudden, an odd gleam appeared in his eyes, one that freaked me out a little bit. "You don't suppose that you would be willing to submit to a few tests, would you? I have never had the chance to meet a Cresselia, and this could be my only chance to prove or disprove some myths about your kind."

_While I would love to help you advance research about my species, I don't think now would be a good time. I have someone I need to find, and I have other things that I wish to do as well. Maybe another time._

Professor Rowan didn't seem too upset by me turning down his offer and seemed to just take it in stride.

"It is all your choice of course, I wouldn't want to make you do something that you don't want to." He then put on a serious expression again. "Do your friends know of your… parentage?"

_Dak is my brother, so of course he knows_, I held up a paw to stop Rowan from interrupting,_ and before you ask, he is actually a Darkrai. My other companion, Kerin, however, I have yet to tell of my, or Dak's, parentage. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from telling her either. Also, Ralts knows that I am a Cresselia, as I have shown her._

Professor Rowan sighed heavily, and then got up from the table. "Well then, I see no reason that I can't register you and your brother as trainers. Also, seeing as how the only two Pokémon you have are either too young, or not yet hatched, I will give you both a Pokémon each."

_And the DNA sample?_ I pressed, not wanting anyone else to find out that me and my brother were not as we seemed.

"The only one who has access to the DNA keys is myself, so no one else should be able to find out about you and your brother." His face took on a pensive look. "Cress, there is one thing I would like to ask you."

_Go ahead._

"I was wondering if you would like to take a new project of mine with you."

_What, a Pokedex? _After all, that's what happened in all of the games.

"Why would I just give you a Pokedex? I give all trainers a Pokedex. What I am about to give you may look like most Pokedexs, but it is so much more."

I was getting tired of just floating in the air, so I changed back into human form and sat down in the other chair at the table. "Tell me more."

Professor Rowan walked over to a wall panel and opened it, pulling out a small white device. Sitting back down, he showed me what he called the PokeArchive 1.0.

The Poke Archive 1.0, while similar looking to a Pokedex and was definitely a lot smaller. It was basically a small, transparent half-orb that was attached to a small necklace. Professor Rowan placed it flat-side down on the table and just sat there for a few minutes. I started getting impatient, not seeing the purpose of sitting here.

Right before I asked him to explain what this device did, a smooth computerized voice issued out of the device.

**POWER-UP SEQUENCE COMPLETE. EXECUTE MAIN PROGRAM? **

"Yes" Rowan replied.

All of a sudden, a beam of light issued out from the top of the half-orb. The light spread out, and resolved into the shape of a globe. Images started to appear all over the globe, resolving into the images of several Pokémon. As more and more images began to appear all over the globe, Rowan started to explain the function of the device.

"This is my secret project that I have been working on for about five years. What I have been trying to do is create a comprehensive guide of Pokémon and their behaviors, habitats, traits, etc. Every time I went out on a research expedition, I would take the PokeArchive 1.0. I would scan all of the Pokémon that I saw, and took down notes and transcribed them into the archive. In this manner, I collected data on almost every Pokémon discovered as of yet."

"Then why do you need me to take this machine with me?" After all, if he had already gotten data on all of the Pokémon, then why did he need me?

He sighed. "Notice that I said almost, not all. There are many Pokémon, such as yourself and your brother, that had proved to elusive to research with conventional means. This includes the Pokémon known as Legendary by most people, as well as new species that have yet to proven to exist."

"And this involves me how?"

Professor Rowan gave a smile so big; it seemed to bisect his face. "My boy, you are the best choice for the job! As you are a Legendary, you surely will encounter other Pokémon of the same status. They would be less likely to flee from you, a Legendary Pokémon like them, as they would from a human. If you take the PokeArchive with you, you would be able to fill the archive with scans of the Legendaries, and possibly of their behaviors and habits. Of course, you would not need to get habitat locations as that could compromise their safety from criminal gangs and collectors."

I had to admit, Rowan's plan _did_ make sense. If I were to carry this little computer around, I would be able to bring the Legendaries and humans closer together through knowledge. If their homes weren't listed in the archive, then nothing could go wrong.

While I was thinking, Professor Rowan added in another thought. "As a side bonus, even if you did not see any other Legendaries, the device would be able to get comprehensive scans of you and your brother's species. This could lead to advances in the study of the subconscious, as well as-"

I had heard enough to make up my mind. "Professor Rowan, I'll do it."

His smile got even larger. "Excellent! Now all I have to do is set it to your DNA, and you'll be set.

"Wait is this going to hu-YEOWWWWWW!" Apparently, the PokeArchive's way of taking DNA samples was via use of a high-intesity laser, one that BURNED!

**NEW OWNER REGISTERED. SPECIES DESIGNATION- CRESSELIA. USERNAME-CRESS E RAI. AWAITING FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS.**

"Hey, is there any way that I could change the color of this-"

Before Rowan could respond, the squares on the globe that had been showing Pokémon flickered. Now, instead of Pokémon, the squares were each showing a different color or pattern.

I whispered to Rowan. "Now what do I do?"

"Just touch whichever pattern you like, or ask it for a specific type of pattern. It's a very smart computer."

After contemplating what kind of pattern I wanted, my mind immediately jumped to Cresselia hugging me before I left.

"Show me any crescent patterns that you have." I said in the most authoriatative voice I could muster.

Immediately, various patterns and colorations of crescent moons popped up. I scrolled until I found one that was the same coloration as my mom's body, pale lavender-blue and pale yellow.

**CHANGE COLOR THEME TO PATTERN 254068?**

"Ummm…Yes?

**CHANGING THEME**

The PokeArchive flashed once, and then color swirled into focus. The majority of the sphere changed to a pale lavender blue, while in the center of the half-sphere, a yellow crescent came into focus.

Now that the Archive was a new color, I picked it up and put the necklace it was attached to around my neck.

Rowan looked at his watch and chuckled. "I think we should go back to your friends, they may be getting worried. We can go get your Pokémon on the way."

I nodded, and followed him out the door.

As we arrived back at the main area of the lab, I realized that only Dak was there.

"Where did Kerin go?" I asked Dak, who had been focusing on rubbing the Houndour egg.

"Oh, she went on ahead to Rustboro. Apparently, she wants to visit some boyfriend of hers, and do some more shopping and other stuff. She also thought that it might be good for us if we figured out how to get to Rustboro by ourselves.

While I was a little mad at Kerin for just up and leaving us, I was also a little excited. Now that Kerin wasn't with us (for a short time at least), I would be able to stretch out my wings and go for a quick flight. Though Jubilife wasn't that far from Sandgem, it was far enough that a hike there would take several hours, more if we had to battle someone seeing as how we were now registered trainers. Maybe I would be able to convince Dak to come along.

My musing was interrupted by Professor Rowan coughing. "Now that the interview is done, maybe we could go get your Pokémon?"

Dak was confused. "Wait, don't I have to do an interview? What about the DNA samples?"

"You don't have to do an interview with me. Your brother explained your… situation and I feel like you won't abuse Pokémon with the way you have been handling that egg of yours. Now, about that DNA sample…"

A small laser emitter popped down out of the ceiling and proceeded to point at Dak. A short laser pulse later, and his DNA was recorded.

"Why did it have to burn like that?" Dak complained, rubbing at the spot where the laser had hit.

"Normally I would spout some scientific sounding techno-babble about it, but lets just say I have to get my laughs were I can. Anyways, lets go pick out your Pokémon." He turned and started to walk down a short hallway.

We followed him, unaware of the trouble that was brewing in the room where I had left Ralts.

* * *

Ralts was having a fun time when Cress let her go play with the other young Pokémon.

After Daddy had let her go play in the room, she had made many new friends. She was currently playing a game of hide-and-seek with some of the younger Pokémon, and was hiding in some bushes, as the room she was in was designed to look like a forest. She giggled when the Magby who was it ran past her hiding spot, going to look deeper in the woods for the other participants.

"So what do we have here, hmmmm?"

Ralts started a bit when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a Machop flanked by two Hitmontop. She smiled, thinking that she had just found some new potential friends.

"Hello," she said, "do you want to play with us?" indicating the other Pokémon who were playing hide-and-seek.

The Machop smirked and replied: "Sure, I'll play. Here, let me show you my _special_ hiding spot. He started to walk down an almost invisible path into a heavily overgrown part of the woods. Ralts followed, wanting to see this hiding spot of her new friend, while the trailed behind her, making sure that no one was following them…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Cress, Dak, and Rowan

"Well, here we are." Rowan said, after unlocking a large heavy door that had such a secret way of opening it, it was required that the story focus on a different character while he did so.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwww." Dak and me said simultaneously, jaws slack from sheer amazement from the wonder that was in front of us.

We were currently in a room that seemed to have no end, and along the length of the room, there were countless shelves filled with Pokéballs of all makes and designs.

To our dismay, Rowan ignored these shelves and went to a shelf that was only a few feet away from the door, one which only held two Pokéballs.

"I'm sorry boys, but these seem to be the last two Pokémon that I have left from my previous journey. I guess I'll have to go traveling before next summer rolls, or there will be a lot of disappointed trainers."

"Its okay Professor Rowan, we'll take them, won't we Dak?" I said, elbowing my brother in the side."

"Huh- Right, we'll take them Professor."

"Let me just see which ones these are then." taking the Pokéballs and placing them on some complicated panel. Once he saw the readouts, he chuckled a little bit.

"Well boys, this is quite ironic. You see, what I have here are a pair of Eevees. The reason that no one has taken such rare Pokémon yet is because they are twins, much like yourselves, and they get unruly if they are separated from their sibling. Seeing as how you two will be traveling together though, I don't think that will be a problem."

I reached out for one of the Pokéballs, but before I could grab it, I heard a loud Psychic scream.

_DADDY!_

Ralts was in trouble.

I immediately changed into my Cresselia form and teleported to the room where I had left her

* * *

Ralts had followed the Machop through the woods to a small cave. The cave had been placed in the unusually large room in order to provide a home to any Sableye, Zubats, or other cave dwelling Pokémon if the Professor ever got any. As of yet, there were no such Pokémon, so the it served a different purpose for the Machop. Once they got there, she noticed that they had been joined by some Stunky, making her cover her nose in disgust, and various other shady looking Pokémon

"Why are there so many other Pokémon here?" she asked, not noticing that some of the Pokémon were blocking off the path behind her.

Machop made a hand gesture and some of the Pokémon went into the cave. "Oh, we all want to play a game with you. If you play it, you might find it fun." he said with a lecherous grin on his mouth.

At that moment, the Pokémon who had gone into the cave came back out, each leading a roughed up female Pokémon behind them.

Then the smell hit her.

It was a smell all too familiar to her. She had smelled it on some of the Gardevoir after they were put back into their pens, after they had been taken into the caves. She had asked them what the smell was, and they had shown her their memories. _ALL of their memories._

"NO! Not that, anything but that!" She tried to run away, but the Pokémon who had surrounded her threw her back and she fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but the Machop pinned her down.

"Don't worry cutie, it'll only hurt for a second!" The Machop told her, getting ready to penetrate her.

Ralts squirmed to get out, but she was firmly pinned by the stronger fighting type. She thought of the only Pokémon who seemed to care for her.

_DADDY!_

* * *

_Present Time_

The Machop pulled back to start the cruel process of raping the poor little Ralts. When she let loose her psychic scream, he winced, and then backhanded her.

"Shut up Bitch! Your daddy isn't here, and he isn't going to be here!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everyone in the clearing gasped.

Floating right before them was a _CRESSELIA_! The patrons of psychics, the bringers of good dreams, and the Royal Family of the light side of the moon.

Of those titles, the Machop's mind was repeating one of them over and over again: _Patron of Psychics, Patron of Psychics, Patron of Psychics._ The benefactor of all Mental Pokémon was staring at him, as he was in the position of preparing to rape one of his subjects.

Then he remembered that the Ralts had called out for her father _seconds_ before the Cresselia had appeared, and that the Ralts was unconscious from the slap he had given her.

All of a sudden, he went flying into a rock wall as the Cresselia used Psychic on him. As the Legendary Pokémon floated over to the Ralts, all of the Pokémon who had been surrounding her quickly backpedaled, trying to distance themselves from the angry Lunar Pokémon.

Cress bent down to listen to her chest to determine if she was still breathing. Once he detected the faint up and down movement of her chest, he relaxed slightly, but keeping an angry look in his eyes. He put Ralts on his back, attaching her with weak Psychic bonds, and then returning his gaze to the Machop who had tried to rape his _daughter_ (At this time, Cress has admitted to himself that deeply cares for Ralts, and has decided to start referring to her as his daughter).

"_You disgust me. All of you, you who call yourselves Pokémon. By the way you have treated this poor child, I have more than earned the right to kill you." _All of the surrounding Pokémon tensed. "_But killing is not in my nature. That and Professor Rowan might be upset if he found limbs and internal organs spread all over this room, so I won't kill you._

All of the Pokémon sighed in relief, glad of the fact that they would be getting out of this debacle unharmed.

Cress, who had been monitoring their thoughts, gave a wicked grin. _Whoever said you would be getting out of this unharmed?_

The Pokémons' pleas for mercy and forgiveness were lost on the Cresselia, as he began to thoroughly beat down all of the Pokémon with psychic and, in the case of the various Dark types, physical attacks, making sure not to cause any permanent damage, except to the Machop, who would forever walk with a limp, and have an oddly high pitched voice for a male.

* * *

As soon as I got Ralts fixed up with an external Moonlight, I decided to talk to her about what had happened (Of course, we had our 20-minute long hug, with a bit of crying mixed in at the beginning). After all, as Ralts's parental guardian, it was my duty to inform her about… well, sex. This was not a conversation that I had been looking forwards to.

Thankfully, Ralts already had had "The Talk" with her sister (Before the raid). It seemed that all Pokémon were taught the ways of reproducing at an early age so that they would be prepared if their parents died.

As we traveled back to the room where Dak and Professor Rowan were waiting, I finally remembered something I had wanted to do. I turned to Ralts, who was riding on my back, and asked her if she wanted a name.

_But I'm not a Kirlia yet. _she replied.

I was thrown so off kilter by this statement, that I almost bowled over a lab assistant who had his face buried in a book. I managed to correct my flight path and replied to Ralts; _Why would it matter if you are a Kirlia or not?_

_In my tribe, a Ralts would not get a name until she evolved into a Kirlia, when more dstingi… destuing… obvious traits appeared._

"_Well, if you didn't have a name as a Ralts, then what did everyone else in your tribe call you?_

_Oh, they would just use private telepathy if they wanted anything from me, _she said easily.

_Well, if you are going to be travelling with me, then I am going to need something to call you with. I can't use telepathy all of the time, as it would make smart enough people suspicious, like it did with Professor Rowan. _

_Well, what are you going to call me?_

I was again stunned, and, once again, almost ran into yet _another_ generic lab assistant with no distinguishing characteristics. Luckily, he was too busy randomly staring at a wall to pay attention.

I contemplated many ideas for names, but only one seemed to stick out; it would have to do.

_How about Circe?_ Ralts thought about it. _Well, if you don't like it…_

_No, its perfect. After all, my Daddy came up with it, so it must be a good name!_

I blushed at the statement. While I had accepted Circe as my daughter, it was still embarrassing for her to refer to me in such a familiar way.

I flew on back to the storage room, anxious to leave the lab, as it was starting to make me a little freaked out by how all of the lab assistants could look almost exactly the same.

* * *

"Well, you have the Pokearchive, the two Eevee, as well as enough supplies to get you as far as Rustboro if you walk. Of course, I highly doubt that you'll be walking, but it is always good to be prepared for unforeseen consequences."

After giving us our Pokémon, Rowan had offered to let Dak and I spend the night, but we had turned him down. It was time for us to be getting back on the road, as we had spent too much time in Sandgem. We had come expecting to spend an hour, yet we had spent an entire day in the small town. We started to walk off back to the path to Jubilife, and further on, Oreburgh waving back to the Professor as we did.

Lab assistant #007, who had been standing next to Professor Rowan, asked the him, "Sir, are you sure that we should have given those two those Eevee twins? After all, the reason no other trainer took them, even if they were travelling with another trainer, is that they were unruly. What makes you think that those two will be able to handle the Eevees?"

"Oh, just a feeling. Now, weren't you supposed to be… eh what's your number again?"

The assistant sighed. "Number seven, sir."

"Right, number seven, weren't you supposed to be watching that new Electrode to make sure it stops spontaneously exploding?"

KAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The assistant paled; when an Electrode exploded, there was usually a sizable scorch mark, one that would have to be cleaned away. Maybe if he snuck away…

"Well," said Professor Rowan, "Looks like you have a mess to clean up. Hop to it then."

"Yes sir." the assistant grumbled and went off to clean up the explosion that was awaiting him.

* * *

_With Dak and Cress…_

While walking on Route 202, Dak and I had yet to run into any trainers. Whether this was because we were new and didn't seem like we were trainers ourselves, or because it was night and all of the other Trainers were tired and had gone to bed, we didn't know.

Either way, it meant we didn't have to fight any trainers with our brand-new Pokémon…yet.

Thinking of our new Eevee, I thought it was time that we met them. I relayed this to Dak, and he agreed. Getting the Pokéballs out (and being careful not to jostle Circe, who had fallen asleep in her pouch), we pressed the buttons on the front. The balls popped open, and twin beams of red light came out of them, solidifying into two canine-like shapes that were Eevee. However, instead of simply sitting there once they were out of their balls, the Eevee immediately started wrestling with each other, rolling around and getting dust everywhere.

_/Come on, admit that I'm better!/_

_/Never! You admit it first/_

_/No, you!/_

_/You!/_

_/You!/_

The two kept rolling around in the dirt, until I decided that it was time to intervene.

"Alright you two, break it up, break it up." I said, picking the two Eevee up by the scruffs of their necks and holding them away from each other.

_/Aww, no fair sister, getting someone bigger to help you./ _the one in my right hand whined.

_/What are you talking about, brother, you're the one getting someone to help you!/ _the one in my left hand replied.

Suddenly, the two Eevee, each having decided that I was helping out the other, both decided to try and get me to let them go, in some odd attempt to show which of them was better. Of course, this was not amusing to me at all, as even though I was in human form, Bite attacks still hurt _a lot_.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

While Dak snickered at my predicament, I focused all of my anger at the Eevee, who had gone back to fighting on the ground. They were startled when they felt themselves being picked up by their scruffs again, but when they twisted around to Bite the hands that were holding them, their teeth met nothing but air.

_Now then_, said the Cresselia that had replaced the human who had been holding them earlier, _Can we calm down a little bit?_

* * *

After the Eevee twins had been calmed down (and somewhat stunned by the sight of a Cresselia and Darkrai) and stopped fighting, they started to introduce themselves.

_/My name is Luna_./ said the female one. She said that she was called that because her parents had caught her sneaking around at night when she was supposed to be asleep.

/_And my name is Sol./_ He was called this because he was the opposite of Luna, being very energetic in the day, but almost immobile at night.

_It is very nice to meet you, Luna and Sol. _I replied back as graciously as I could (After all, if Pokémon all look at me like I'm some kind of mini-deity, I should act like one, right?) I elbowed errr… winged, Dak, who had been floating nearby, obsessing over his egg, _again_.

/_Huh? Oh, right, whatever he said./_ Dak said, before going back to his egg.

_Come on, can't you at least put that egg down and greet our new friends nicely? Geez, you act like a girl with the way you have been obsessing over that egg…_

_/Take that back!/_

_Why don't you make me?_

After Dak put his egg in the crook of a tree, and I asked Circe to go meet the Eevees, we proceeded to tackle each other and roll around on the ground, trying to pin each other.

At the sight of this, Sol and Luna facefaulted, amazed that two Pokémon that they had been brought up to believe were gods, were fighting over such a small manner in a way that… well, reminded them of themselves.

_/Do they usually fight like this?/ _Luna asked Circe.

_/For the short time I have been with Daddy, I've seen him fight with Uncle Dak about ten times. I think. I had not really gotten the hang of counting before my family was killed./_

The twins (the Eevees that is) were shocked to hear that Circe's family had been killed, and asked her to explain what had happened to her family. Circe started to explain, and the twins listened to every gruesome detail while Dak and me continued to fight.

* * *

_Earlier that day with Kerin_

"Well, that takes care of the shopping, I've checked in with my parents, and I went to the museum. Hmmmm, lets see what's left on the list.

Kerin was having a wonderful time in Oreburgh. Oreburgh was where she had grown up, and it felt good to finally be returning home after ten years of Psychic Academy.

"Here we are! Last thing on the list is to go make out with Derrick!"

Derrick was Kerin's boyfriend, the only one she had ever had. The two had grown up together, played together, and had eventually shared their first kiss together. It looked like they would eventually get married, but everything changed when Kerin showed burgeoning psychic powers at the age of fourteen. After a Whirlwind of calls and letters, Kerin had been sent off to the Academy, and Derrick had been left behind. She hadn't given up on him, and kept in cotact with him through letters and Vidcalls. Eventually, said communication had started to peter off, and she was afraid that had fallen on hard times. The thought that he might be unfaithful never occurred to her, as she was naïve enough to believe in everlasting love.

She was humming with excitement as she got out of the bus that had brought her to the street where Derrick still lived. She had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Nothing at all could ruin this day.

Kerin walked up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell, She waited for a few minutes, and then rang the doorbell again, frowning when she didn't get an answer. She reached out with her telepathy, straining and sweating as she did, as she was weak with the skill, something most people took years to learn, though Cress had an almost magical gift for the skill. Anyways, when she scanned the house, she noticed that Derrick was home, but not alone…

And his thoughts were concentrated on _sex._

Kerin turned away from the door, tears inher eyes, as she realized that the guy who she had loved, who she thought had loved her back, had tossed her aside as easily as a used tissue. She started to walk away from the door, when she heard it swing open, revealing none other than the lousy _cheater_ himself, Derrick.

"Kerin, is that you? I've missed you so much babe!" He started to walk towards Kerin with his arms outstretched, as if expecting a hug. He stopped, not out of any concern for why Kerin was crying, but because an invisible wall had sprung up in his path.

"Have you missed me Derrick?" she said quietly, "If you've missed me so much, then why is _she_ naked on your bed, panting, and thinking of having sex with you?"

"Ummm, wait, I can explain…" he started, fumbling for words.

"Don't even bother. I should have realized that you would be this kind of person when we dated together all of those years ago. You never loved me did you? All you wanted was to claim me, just have me as another achievement for the great Derrick the Douche!"

Derrick sneered. "So what if I did? All the time you were going on about how you loved me so much, and what did I get for all of that love? NOTHING! I only ever got a few kisses from you, nothing that I wanted! Then you went off to that stupid school for freaks and headcases, and you expect me to not go out with anyone? Who the hell do you think you are, being able to make such demands of me? Huh? Well, tell me?"

'Sniff' "Goodbye Derrick." Kerin started to run away as the floodgates of her tears let loose, flinging a hand back as she left.

"Well, good riddance to that prude… Whoah, what the hell!

At that moment, Kerin's delayed reaction telekinesis kicked in, and Derrick was fused to the cinderblock wall of his house. He tried calling the girl inside for help, but she had already left through the backdoor, having raided his wallet and his fridge (and taking his laptop to boot). It took three hours for anyone to notice that there was a boy fused to a wall, and another four hours for EMTs to detach him from the wall with the help of some Machoke.

* * *

_Back with Cress and Dak_

Three hours later, and the Darkrai and Cresselia were still wrestling around. Meanwhile, Circe had somehow set up a tea table and had poured three cups of tea for herself and the Eevee twins. She had also used a very weak telekinesis to detach some large leaves from thh surrounding forest so that the three would not have to sit on the bare ground.

_/You make very nice tea, Circe/_ said Luna

The Ralts being spoken to blushed. _/Thank you, its one of several things that I learned how to do while my sisters were still alive./ _

Sol looked over at the still fighting Pokémon. _/Shouldn't we stop them? If they keep fighting, a human might see them, and that would probably be problematic./_

He looked over at his sister. _/A hard Bite to each of them?/_

She smiled. _/That would probably work._/

The two got up from their seats as Circe started to clean up the table and put it… wherever it had been before. They waltzed over to the rolling deities and waited for an opportunity to arise. Once it did, they leapt and dug their teeth into the arms of Cress and Dak… _hard_.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_/What was that for?/ _The twin Lunar and Pitch-Black Pokémon asked.

_/You've been fighting for the past three hours. We couldn't think of any other way to stop you./_

_/Three hours! Oh shit, that means the Trainers will be out any minute now. They're supposed to be out at first light!/ _I exclaimed.

/_What do you propose we do about it?/ I would rather not spend another day of walking and building up blisters./ _My brother replied.

_/Well…/ _I started, _/we could always try flying./_

Dak blanched. The few times on Full Moon that he had tried to fly, he had ended up crashing spectacularly into the ground.

_/There's a first for everything!/ _I said, in a mock cheery voice.

_/Fine,_/ he grumbled, _/I'll try flying again. But YOU carry my egg and Sol. I'll take Luna and Circe./_

_/YEAAAAA! WE GET TO GO FLYING!/ _the three Pokémon exclaimed.

These cheers of excitement would definetly change to cries of panic before we reached Oreburgh City.

**Whewww. I didn't think I had it in me to finish another chapter of the same size in five days. Don't get your hopes up, I more likely than not will go back to my lazy bum state of updating annually. However, I might just start updating every two weeks, I dunno. Anyways, next chapter, will (probably) be the first Gym fight for Dak (Cress will be doing Contests) and I'll throw in a few surprises. Oh, and before I forget, I threw in a relatively famous quote from a video game, at least I think its famous. It was the title of a level, as well as a quote in another episode in the series. Tell me the game series, and you win a prize.**

_**May your dreams be what you want them to be**_

_**Kyron7**_


End file.
